Second Year
by Densetsuno Youko
Summary: Sequel to First Year. YYHIYHP crossover. Kagome, Kurama, and friends are back at Hogwarts. During this year, Kagome and Kurama has to help their friends find love, prevent Voldemort in figuring out his real daughter, and many other challenges.
1. Birthday

Hi! Here is the next series! Hope you like it!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha, YYH, and Harry Potter, and NEVER will!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Birthday  
  
  
  
Kurama gazed out the window, feeling depressed. His eyes were glazed over as he  
  
remembered the good times he had, the troubles he went through, and most of all, Kagome.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
  
  
"Shuichi dear!" called my mother. "Shuichi!"  
  
"Oh, Mother, what is it?" I asked as I was brought out of my daze.   
  
"What's wrong? Ever since you returned from Hogwarts, which was three days ago, you have  
  
looked so depressed." stated my mother.  
  
"I just miss my friend," I replied. "Can I call her?"  
  
"Her?" asked my mother as she gave me a small smile. I turned a bright shade of red. "Of  
  
course, maybe you can ask her to come over."  
  
At those words I rushed to the phone, and quickly dialed the number Kagome gave me.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
  
  
"Kagome, listen, this is an ancient spell..." lectured 'grandpa' as I dozed off. Nothing  
  
changed, but I felt distant towards them ever since I found out they weren't my real family. Ring.  
  
Ring.   
  
A few seconds later. "Kagome, it's for you!" called my 'mother'. I walked over to the phone  
  
and picked it up as my mother and grandpa stopped to eavesdrop.  
  
"My little Kagome is all grown up," sighed my mother.  
  
"Why?" asked Grandpa.  
  
"A sweet, polite boy just asked if Kagome could come over."   
  
"WHAT!" Grandpa yelled. "Kagome's only twelve! She can't have a boyfriend yet!"  
  
"Shh," shushed my mom as I answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Kagome!" came the voice of Kurama.   
  
"Kurama, is that really you? I miss you so much! You wouldn't know how boring it is at  
  
home!" I cried through the phone.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
  
  
Where is she? She said she was coming over today, and staying for the rest of the summer!  
  
I'm so happy! I checked the window again as a car pulled into the driveway. I quickly opened the  
  
door and rushed outside. "Kagome!" I called as she stepped out of the car with all her luggage.   
  
"Kurama, can you help me?" asked Kagome as she tossed out many bags luggage. "I brought  
  
everything, since I'm staying for the rest of the summer."  
  
I nodded, and helped Kagome carry the luggage in, as my mother and Kagome's mother  
  
talked.  
  
"You must be Mrs. Minamino?" asked Mrs. Higurashi. Shiori nodded her head. "I hope  
  
Kagome won't be any trouble."  
  
"Of course not! I haven't seen Shuichi so happy in his whole life. Don't worry, they'll be  
  
fine," assured Mrs. Minamino. They continued to talk, and Mrs. Higurashi left after talking to  
  
Kagome and giving her a small kiss.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
  
  
"Kurama!" I called.  
  
"Yes?" asked Kurama as he gave me a smile.  
  
"It's almost Harry's birthday, and I haven't gotten him a present yet." I stated.  
  
"Oh my! I totally forgot!" exclaimed Kurama. "Seems we have to go get one."   
  
I nodded my head as Kurama went to find his mother. Not long after, we were in the car, and  
  
on our way to find Harry a birthday present.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
~Dudley's Birthday~  
  
  
  
"Kurama, tell me again, why are we going to a total stranger's birthday party?" I asked.  
  
"Well, my mom was invited." stated Kurama, not really sure what else to say.  
  
"Whose birthday is this?" I asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know," replied Kurama as Mrs. Minamino started the engine.  
  
"Why are you bringing the present we are going to give Harry?"  
  
"I don't know, but something tells me we should. But you have the present for the birthday  
  
boy, right?" I asked. Kurama nodded his head as I leaned against him. We both knew Mrs.  
  
Minamino was watching us with a small smile from the mirror, but we didn't care anymore.  
  
When we pulled into number 4 Privet Drive, I asked, "I think someone mentioned this place  
  
before."  
  
"I don't remember," stated Kurama. "Maybe we'll remember later." With that, we walked in  
  
with the birthday boy's present, leaving Harry's in the car. A chubby boy opened the door, and  
  
when I said chubby, I meant it! His butt looked like it could drop to the floor at any moment.  
  
Kurama squeezed my hand to keep me from laughing. We handed the boy his present, and  
  
quickly walked in.  
  
Everything went smoothly the first few minutes, but this changed when Kurama walked away to  
  
get us a drink. "What's your name?" asked the chubby boy, with a gang of others.  
  
"Kagome, and yours?" I asked.  
  
"Dudley." Dudley? I think I heard that name mentioned before. "You're the prettiest girl  
  
here."  
  
"Thanks." I stated slowly as I tried to walk away, but was blocked by his friends.  
  
"Your going to be my girlfriend!" stated Dudley, with a smirk. You have gotta be kidding.   
  
"Get me a barf bag first," I stated. "I think I'll need it every second if I am going to be around  
  
you!"  
  
"Why you!" screamed Dudley as he tried to punch me, but his hand was grabbed midair.  
  
It was Kurama, he had the two drinks in one hand, and the other was grabbing Dudley's  
  
hand. Kurama handed me the drinks, and glared at Dudley, who attempted another punch with  
  
his other hand. It was caught like the other hand. Dudley's friends raced up to help, only to miss  
  
also, and tumble into the wall.   
  
"Stay away from Kagome!" growled Kurama with a dangerously low voice. "Or, you will  
  
feel twice as much pain." With that, Kurama twisted Dudley's arm, which cracked. Dudley  
  
screamed in pain. "Don't tell anyone, unless you want more."  
  
Kurama had released his hand, as his parents ran toward us. "What happened?"   
  
"I-I-I." stuttered Dudley. "I knocked into the wall." Mrs. Dursley looked at his friends, and  
  
than at Dudley, and quickly called a doctor over. I smiled at Kurama, who smiled back.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
  
  
What's all that racket? "Ahhhhhh!" came the pained scream of Dudley. I quietly sneaked out  
  
of my room, and took a peek. I was extremely surprised and happy. Someone was beating up  
  
Dudley, and when the person who beat Dudley spoke up, I was even more shocked. Kurama?  
  
Then I looked behind him, and sure enough, there was Kagome, holding two drinks, with a grin  
  
on. What are they doing here? I watched as Dudley lied and said he bumped into the wall. Seems  
  
like Kurama got him good.  
  
"Psst!" I whispered after everyone left. They looked up with shocked expressions on their  
  
faces. They looked around, and when the coast was clear, raced into my room. "What are you  
  
guys doing here?" I asked happily.   
  
"My mom was invited to this party, and Kagome was staying the summer with me, so she  
  
came along," explained Kurama as Kagome plopped down on the bed.  
  
"You two are spending the whole summer together?" I asked, a bit jealous.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome sighed sarcastically. "Or else Kurama would die of loneliness."   
  
Kurama gave Kagome a half-hearted glare and the smiled.   
  
"Kagome, don't we have Harry's birthday present in the car?" Kurama asked.   
  
"Yeah," Kagome replied. "Told you! I'll go get it." With that, Kagome raced out of the room.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I quickly ran downstairs, and found Mrs. Minamino. "Mrs. Minamino, can I get  
  
something I left in the car?" I asked.   
  
Mrs. Minamino nodded, and we went outside and retrieved Harry's present. She gave me a  
  
curious glance, but didn't ask anything much to my relief. As I was about to walk upstairs,  
  
Dudley and his parents stopped me.  
  
"You can't go upstairs." stated Mr. Dursley.  
  
"Is that my present?" asked Dudley as he grabbed the gift. He read the note, and screamed.  
  
"This is for Harry?"  
  
"How do you know about Harry?" asked Mrs. Dursley in a low voice.   
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Kurama as he walked down. He immediately stopped, and  
  
glared at Dudley, who backed away.   
  
"Kurama, Kagome, is something wrong?" whispered Harry. Not far behind, the Dursley's  
  
quickly raced upstairs with us.  
  
"How do you know them?" asked Mr. Dursley.  
  
"I-they-" stuttered Harry, not really sure what to say.  
  
"He's our friend," Kurama replied as he grabbed the present from Dudley and handed it to  
  
Harry.  
  
"Your from that freak school!" shrieked Mrs. Dursley.   
  
"Hogwarts is not freak school," I corrected angrily. The Dursley's began to back away.   
  
"They're afraid of magic," whispered Harry.   
  
"Out, out!" screamed Mr. Dursley.   
  
"See you in school," we whispered to Harry as Kurama grabbed my hand and left the room.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
  
  
"Who are they?" demanded Uncle Vernon.   
  
"They're my classmates from Hogwarts," I replied with a smirk. "They are top students, the  
  
best in our whole school. Their 'powers' are ten times as good as the Hagrid's."  
  
"You mean that giant?" asked Mrs. Dursley. I nodded, and inwardly laughed at their  
  
reaction.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
  
  
"I hope we didn't cause any trouble for Harry," I sighed as I sat outside in the garden with  
  
Kagome.  
  
"Let's hope not," replied Kagome as she closed her eyes. "Then I'll feel really guilty."  
  
"I agree," I stated as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the soft breeze.   
  
"Shuichi!" called my mother. "There's an owl here, and I think it wants to give you two  
  
something!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
CAN YOU GUESS WHO THE LETTER'S FROM?!  
  
  
  
Please read and review! 


	2. Tropical Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, IY, and HP! So quite asking!   
  
CONGRATULATION! Three of you got it right! Anime Kitsune, Michelle, and Mizu! Yay!  
  
***  
  
Tropical Vacation  
  
  
  
Kurama and Kagome raced into the house, and plucked the letter from the brown barn  
  
owl. Kagome quickly tore the envelope open. "It's from Dum- grandpa."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" asked Kurama, a bit awed. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, he says he wants us to go over to his place for a while. He wants to know his  
  
granddaughter better." whispered Kagome, as she smiled a bit.  
  
"Wouldn't that be you?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I'm just not use to it." replied Kagome, as she folded the letter.  
  
"Now I see why he wants you to go over. Your even shy to call him grandpa." stated  
  
Kurama, as he went to tell his mother.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
We followed Grandpa's directions, and Mrs. Minamino dropped us off at the airport.  
  
Inside the envelope was two tickets to some tropical island. Kurama gave his mother a final  
  
farewell, and we hurried onto the plane. We took our assigned seats, which was thankfully  
  
together.   
  
The whole airborne trip, I dozed off on Kurama's shoulder. "Prepare for landing!" called  
  
the 'person'. "Buckle you seat belts, and I hoped you enjoyed your trip."  
  
***  
  
We grabbed out luggage, and went out of the airport. We waited for a few seconds, when  
  
a long-bearded man walked toward us. "Hope you enjoyed the trip." stated Grandpa, his eyes  
  
twinkling.   
  
"Yeah." I replied. "What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Well, we're going to get to know each other better, enjoy ourselves, and learn a few  
  
more spells. You never know, they could come in handy." he whispered, with a small smile.  
  
"But we're underage." reminded Kurama, who kept quiet until now. "We can't work  
  
magic outside of Hogwarts."  
  
"I've spoken to the ministry. I told them you were my top students, and I wanted to give  
  
you guys some extra lessons. They didn't mind, as long as it's unnoticed by the muggles." replied  
  
Grandpa, as he held out a battered umbrella.  
  
"It's a portkey." stated Kurama softly. Grandpa nodded his head. In a flash, we were in  
  
some hotel room.  
  
"This is your room." Grandpa told me. "Mine is to the right of yours, and Kurama to the  
  
left." with that, they left my room, and not long after, I scrambled into bed.  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
The next morning, we talked for the first three hours sitting along the beach, then  
  
professor Dumbledore motioned for us to follow him to a secluded area. "As you know, you will  
  
be seeing Voldemort again, and I won't always be there. So I thought it was a good idea to train  
  
you two in some more advance magic, so you can protect yourselves, and others."  
  
"How advance will it be?" asked Kagome, feeling slightly unsure of herself.   
  
"We'll start off with some level four, and then we'll go to five." stated the headmaster.  
  
"And if you can accomplish level five early enough, we can even begin six."   
  
"Wow." gasped Kagome.  
  
"It would be a honor to have the headmaster teach us." I replied, as a small smile  
  
appeared on my lips.   
  
We practiced level four the first week, but moved on to five the next. After we finished  
  
level five, there was only a month left of vacation. We were just beginning to go into level six,  
  
when a old, scrawny, brown owl dropped from the sky.  
  
"It's from Ron." I stated, as I tore open the letter. "He wants us to go over to his house for  
  
the remaining month. It said to get there as quickly as we can, because he really misses us."  
  
"Seems like you have to go." replied the headmaster, with a smile. "Well,..." trailed of  
  
Dumbledore, as he took out his wand, and a can. "Here's the portkey to the Weasly's house.  
  
Don't tell anyone about you being my granddaughter, or you being Voldemort's daughter."  
  
As soon as Dumbledore finished speaking, we were gone. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed a  
  
red-haired boy. "Kagome, Kurama?"  
  
"Ron!" cried Kagome.   
  
"How did you get here like that?" asked Ron awed.  
  
"Portkey." I replied to Ron's question.  
  
"Why is there a portkey linked to my home?" asked Ron confused. "That's not right."  
  
"The headmaster created it for us." I replied.  
  
"You mean Professor Dumbledore?" asked Ron, as his eyes went wide. "How did you  
  
guys meet?"  
  
"We met...." I stated, but was cut off by another voice.  
  
"Who's there?" asked a women. "Who are they?" she asked, when she appeared from the  
  
kitchen.  
  
"These are the friends I mentioned, Kagome and Kurama." replied Ron, as the twins ran  
  
in.   
  
"Did you two apparate?" asked George.   
  
"They can't do that." added Fred. "I don't think they even know how."   
  
"I doubt that." whispered Ron.  
  
"You must be hungry." stated Mrs. Weasly, cutting everyone off, as she ushered us into  
  
the kitchen.   
  
"Is Harry and Hermione coming?" I asked, as Mrs. Weasly placed the food in front of us.  
  
"Hermione will be here tomorrow. Harry, he didn't return any letters I sent." informed  
  
Ron, a bit sadly.  
  
"We saw him, and he was fine then." assured Kagome. "But his aunt, uncle, and cousin  
  
were really mean to him."  
  
"Why were you two together, and with Dumbledore no less?" asked Fred, curiously.   
  
"Well." I replied. "Kagome came over to my house for the whole summer."  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Ron. "The WHOLE summer. You two really can't stay apart, can you?"  
  
Kagome and I shook our heads.  
  
"We were invited to Harry's cousin's birthday party, and we met Harry there, but got  
  
kicked out when his family found out we were from Hogwarts." I continued.  
  
"Why were you invited?" interrupted George.  
  
"Kurama's mom knew Harry's aunt." supplied Kagome.  
  
"Then we went on vacation to the tropical islands, and met Dumbledore there." I  
  
continued again, changing some parts of the story.  
  
"What did you do?" Fred interrupted this time.  
  
"We talked." stated Kagome.   
  
"And learned a few spells." I added, at the unbelieving look they were giving us. "Then  
  
we got your letter, and Dumbledore gave us a portkey that came directly here."  
  
"Since you said as quickly as possible." added Kagome, with a small smile.   
  
"Who's there?" asked a voice, as a young red-haired girl came into the kitchen. "Wh-  
  
who's that?"  
  
"This is Ginny." introduced Ron, pointing to girl. "This is Kurama." Ginny turned a  
  
bright red, when she looked at me, and quickly averted her gaze. "And this is Kagome, Kurama's  
  
other half."  
  
"Other half?" asked Ginny confused, looking at Kagome.  
  
"What Ron is saying, is Kurama's girlfriend." stated George.   
  
"Where you find one of them, the other is sure to be in a three foot radius." added Fred.  
  
"Want to help us clean the garden?"  
  
"Sure." I replied quickly. Kagome gave me a knowing grin, and nodded. Knock, knock.  
  
"I'll get it." cried Ron, as he raced to the door.  
  
  
  
***  
  
GUESS WHO'S AT THE DOOR?  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
HieisGurl: I'm glad you like this fic. They'll be leaving for hogwarts after one or two more  
  
chapters. ^_^  
  
Amaya: I'll try to update everyday, but I still have other fics to update too.  
  
SurfAngel: I'm glad you like the sequel. ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Aikousha no gingitsune: Please don't die! ^_^ I'll update, but you too! I love both your fic! Hope  
  
Kurama wins.  
  
Skye: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please update your soon too! I really want to read it!  
  
^_~  
  
KagomeFan: I'm really happy to hear that you like the sequel. Hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
MoonDemon: NO! Don't do that! I would lose my readers! ^_^ I'm so happy to hear you like the  
  
sequel!  
  
Gambit's Lover: I really loved writing the part about beating Dudley! This isn't the last time the  
  
Dursley's are going to meet Kurama and Kagome. ^_~  
  
Fluffy-Maru- Kouga- Chan: I love Kagome and Kurama pairings too! How long? Well, it's going  
  
to be longer than first year, that's first sure. How many chapters? I don't know. ^_^  
  
Harmony: You're the third one who told me your dying! ^_^ Anyway, you know now!  
  
XxX Hikari XxX: That's a really pretty name your going to change too. Sorry I wasn't able to tell  
  
you I had my Second Year out!  
  
Wolfgrl13: Thanks for the compliment. It really inspired me! ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Allidoisreadfanfics: I'm glad you like my story. Now you know who the letter is from. ^_^  
  
cassandra: Is this soon enough for you? Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Anime Kitsune: Yep, it's from Dumbledore, but it's not the supply list. ^_^  
  
Ember: I'm happy to hear you like it. Did you like this chapter?  
  
DemonLady: Is this soon enough? I was working on another story. ^_^  
  
Michelle: YEAH! YOU got it! Yes, it's from Kagome's grandfather. ^_^ Good Job!  
  
Hoshi-Tatsu: I think they're getting more popular too! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Emerald dragon hanyou: No, sorry. I'm glad you found my story! ^_^ You mermorized the id  
  
number? O_O WOW!  
  
Mizu: I'm glad you found it! ^_^ Did you like this chapter? YEAH! You got it! It's from  
  
Dumbledore! Hooray!  
  
Artemis the Goddess: Did you change your name? I'm glad you like Second Year! ^_^ 


	3. Midnight Drive

Disclaimer: Go back to the first page, and leave me alone!   
  
SIX OF YOU GUESSED RIGHT! Kathy Da kitsune kat, Setsune Honata, NekoYami, Emerald  
  
dragon hanyou, Mizu, and Anime Kitsune!  
  
***  
  
Midnight Drive  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang again, and Ron opened the door. "Hermione?" asked Ron. "I thought  
  
you weren't..."  
  
"Is something wrong with me coming early?" interrupted Hermione.  
  
"No." replied Ron.  
  
"You just surprised me. "When's Kurama, Harry, and Kagome coming?" asked  
  
Hermione.   
  
"Hi." called Kagome, Kurama holding her hand.  
  
"You're here?" asked Hermione. "What about Harry?" We both shook our heads.   
  
"Will you two quite doing the same thing?" asked Ron.   
  
"And finishing each others sentences and thoughts?" added George.   
  
"Honestly, what would you do if one of you died?" asked Fred, who was just joking. But  
  
Kagome and Kurama took this seriously.  
  
"If that happened, I'll find Kurama a flowery place for his grave, and then join him."  
  
stated Kagome.  
  
"I follow wherever Kagome goes. Nothing's going to separate us, not even death." added  
  
Kurama, as he led Kagome outside, and into the garden.  
  
"I think those two are crazy." stated Ron.  
  
"No, it's love." argued Hermione. "Wish I can find someone like Kurama."  
  
"You better keep your crush for someone else." warned Ron. "Kagome and Kurama are  
  
an inseparable couple."  
  
"I never said I wanted Kurama, just someone like him." retorted Hermione.  
  
"Which is limited to none." stated George.  
  
"Kurama's probably the only guy like that." added Fred.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
We were working in the backyard, while the others did the front. We had insisted doing it  
  
ourselves, and had stated that we would finish before them. "Kurama, what are you going to do?"  
  
I asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about feeding the flowers." replied Kurama.  
  
"Feeding?" I asked. "And that would be..."  
  
"The gnomes." finished Kurama, as he closed his eyes and concentrated his energy. The  
  
next second, the flowers were alive. The daisy whipped the gnome out, and swallowed it.   
  
"This is going to get messy." I sighed, as the gnomes were swallowed by the flowers.  
  
"There might not be enough."  
  
"Oh well." sighed Kurama. "At least that got something."  
  
"What would happen if the Ministry of Magic found out?" I asked.  
  
"They won't. This is using my demon energy. They won't even sense it, and if they do,  
  
they won't be able to identify it." replied Kurama, as he gave me a reassuring smile. As soon as  
  
they finished eating, Kurama turned them back to regular flowers.   
  
"Seems like your stronger than last year." I murmured.  
  
"Of course." stated Kurama, who had over heard. "Though it still can't compare to my  
  
demon form." We slowly walked to the front yard.  
  
"We're done!" I called.  
  
"What?" asked Ron disbelievingly.   
  
"Where done, and the gnomes are gone for good. They won't come back." rephrased  
  
Kurama. Ron, Hermione, George, and Fred ran to the backyard and checked. When they  
  
returned, they had on a emotion of pure awe.  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
"Kagome." I whispered, as I nudged her awake.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kagome, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Ron, Fred, and George are up to something in the garage. Let's go check it out." I  
  
whispered back. We quietly tiptoed outside, and into the garage.  
  
"Ah!" screamed Ron, as Fred and George quickly covered his mouth.  
  
"Where going to go save Harry." stated Fred, before we even asked.   
  
"We're coming too." added Kagome. They nodded, and we scrambled into the flying car.  
  
We flew all the way to Harry's house, and stared in shock, to see Harry barred in. We woke  
  
Harry up, and took off the bars. We scrambled in through the window, as George went to get the  
  
luggage.  
  
When we were preparing to go, the Dursley's rushed in. Kagome and I blocked the way,  
  
as Harry scrambled in. "You guys go!" shouted Kagome. "We'll catch up later." They left with a  
  
reluctant, and guilty look.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Vernon, as he switched the lights on. "You two?!" I moved in  
  
front of Kagome, and shielded her from everything  
  
"Move out of the way."I commanded calmly.  
  
"No." stated Petunia. "We're taking you to the police for breaking in." Dudley had a  
  
satisfied smirk on. I reached into my hair, and pulled out a small piece of grass. The Dursley's  
  
watched me, as if I have gone crazy.   
  
"What are you going to do with a piece of grass?" sneered Dudley. In a flash, the grass  
  
transformed into a sharp-edged sword.   
  
"Ah!" screamed Petunia, as she fainted. The Dursley's backed away, as I pulled Kagome  
  
out the door.   
  
***  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Mrs. Weasly, as soon as we set foot. "Oh, Harry." Mrs.  
  
Weasly than continued scolding her sons, while saying it's not my fault. "Where's Kagome and  
  
Kurama?" asked Hermione, who had just awoken.  
  
"They're not in their rooms?" asked Mrs. Weasly, as she glared at her sons.  
  
"They're at the Dursely's." replied George. "We had to leave them behind." I felt horribly  
  
guilty. What are the Dursley's going to do to them? They can't use magic outside of Hogwarts.  
  
Ring. Ring.   
  
It was Mr. Weasly. "Look at what your sons did! They drove your flying car to save  
  
Harry!"  
  
"Did it work?" asked Mr. Weasly.  
  
"What?" screamed Mrs. Weasly. "They left Kagome and Kurama at the muggles house!"  
  
"Who's Kagome and Kurama?" asked Mr. Weasly.  
  
"They're my friends." stated Ron. "Kurama has red hair and green eyes, while Kagome  
  
has black hair and blue eyes. They are my age, and are boyfriend and girlfriend."  
  
"Aren't those two outside?" asked Mr. Weasly, as he pointed to the backyard. We all  
  
scrambled up to the window to look. Sure enough, there was Kagome and Kurama. We watched,  
  
as Kagome and Kurama both leaned toward each other, and ended in a kiss.  
  
"Wow." gasped Percy, as Ginny had her mouth wide open. Ron immediately covered her  
  
eyes.  
  
"I wanna see." argued Ginny, as she tried to pry off his hands.  
  
"Percy hasn't even gotten a girlfriend yet, and those two are already kissing." said Fred.  
  
"Percy must be real jealous." We quickly all raced outside.  
  
"Mhm." cleared Fred. They quickly broke apart, and turned bright red.   
  
"How did you get back?" asked Ron.  
  
"And so quick?" asked George.  
  
"How did you get past the Dursley's?" I asked.  
  
"Well..." trailed Kagome.  
  
"It's a secret." finished Kurama, as they dashed into the kitchen.  
  
"What happened?" I asked. We all shrugged. We'll probably never know.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"Kurama, your so fast." I whispered. "I wonder how fast you were, when you were a  
  
demon."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." stated Kurama.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
We were outside of the Dursley's house. "How do we get back?" I asked. Kurama  
  
crouched down, and motioned for me to get on. I gave him a curious glance, but got on like he  
  
said.  
  
"Hold on." he said, and we were off. We were going so fast. In a few minutes, we were at  
  
the burrow again. The others seem to be arguing inside, so we had some free time to ourselves.  
  
Without thinking, we had leaned in and shared a kiss.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
***  
  
~Author's POV~  
  
For the next few days, Kagome and Kurama usually spent time alone, working on their  
  
relationship. Ginny tried to get Harry's attention, but would shy away right after. While Mr.  
  
Weasly asked Harry about muggles. The others just walked around, doing nothing in particular.   
  
One morning, while everyone was sitting around the table having breakfast, many owls  
  
zoomed in. The first one went to Kagome. "It's from Sango."  
  
  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
  
  
Hi Kagome, where are you? You haven't contacted me all summer! Are you with  
  
Kurama? So when you have a boyfriend, you forget all about you best friend, huh? If your don't  
  
reply to this, I will just have to assume that you are dead.   
  
Your angry best friend,  
  
  
  
Sango  
  
  
  
Everyone broke into a fit of laughter, as another owl zoomed in for Kagome. "It's from  
  
Sesshoumaru."  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
School will be starting again. I hope you haven't slackened off to much, or who will be  
  
my rival? Get your books soon, and don't get yourself lost at the station. Not to mention, stay out  
  
of trouble. I don't want to see you expelled on your first day. I will be awaiting to hear your new  
  
vocabulary.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
  
  
"New vocabulary?" asked Ron confused.  
  
"Kagome tends to have a colorful amount of words, when bickering with Sesshoumaru."  
  
supplied Kurama, as he smiled at Kagome. The next owl was for everyone. It was from  
  
Hogwarts, talking about new books. Everyone scanned the list, it was all Lockheart books.  
  
"I've heard of that guy." murmured Kurama. "He's suppose to have a charming smile,  
  
and defeated many things."  
  
"I still think you're the best." whispered Kagome softly, so only Kurama could hear.  
  
"This guy probably hasn't seen half as much as you. You have lived over thee hundred years, and  
  
he's only around thirty or something."  
  
Kurama gave Kagome a smile, while everyone looked at the young couple curiously. "I  
  
don't think I'll ever understand them." sighed Ron, as he pointed to Kagome and Kurama.  
  
Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Let's go get books, shall we?" asked Mrs. Weasly. "We'll travel by floo powder." She  
  
took out a pot of powder.   
  
"I'll go first." volunteered Kurama, as he took some powder, and stepped up to the fire  
  
place. "Diagon Alley!" Kagome was next, followed by the others.   
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
  
  
I caught Kagome as soon as she appeared. Followed by the others, but Harry never  
  
showed up. "Let's split up!" I suggested, and before anyone could disagree, Kagome and I were  
  
long gone.  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Anime Fan26: I had that problem too, with someone else's fic! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Artemis the Goddess: I'm glad you like it! Please update yours! I know I'm really annoying, but I  
  
can't help it! ^_^  
  
DemonLady1: I'm so happy you like my stories, and today, I updated three of them!   
  
Lady*Starless*Knight: No, it's not Sesshoumaru, but he'll be here soon! ^_^  
  
kagome-gurl: I'm glad you liked both of them! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Kathy Da kitsune kat: Yeah, I remember you, and thanks for reviewing! Yes, it is Hermione! You  
  
already found my newest fic, Changes!  
  
CrissyKitty: Glad you like it, and I'll TRY, but I'm not sure! ^_^  
  
Hoshi-Tatsu Mistress: Well, I'm glad you like them! Hope you like this chapter too! ^_^  
  
Setsuna Honatu: Yeah, your right!   
  
Harmony: I'm glad you like it! I update as soon as I could!  
  
MoonDemon3: I'm glad you liked that part! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
NekoYami: Yeah! It's Hermione! I'm so happy you like it!  
  
Cassandra: Hope you love this chapter too!  
  
Emerald dragon hanyou: Glad you like it, and your right!  
  
Mizu: Please be okay! ^_^ Here is the update! Hope you like it, and your right, it's Hermione!  
  
Akemi satou: I'm glad you liked it! ^_^ Yes, it was kinda confusing!  
  
Prudence: No, and I'll try to put more fighting in! But the love is also a request by almost  
  
everyone! So please just bare with it! ^_^  
  
Ember16: I updated as soon as I could, now if you would just review... ^_~  
  
xXFallenAngelHikariXx: Don't throw it, I'll try to update soon, and everything! ^_^  
  
Meya-Chan: Well, Lauren, I'm glad you like it! I updated as soon as I could!   
  
Yami no Tsuki: I update quite soon. Yeah, they went with them! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Michelle: Happy to head you like it! ^_^  
  
arrow-card: yep, he got a girlfriend, but I got no boyfriend! v_v  
  
Kaya: I'm glad you like it! ^_^  
  
wolfgrl13: I'm glad you like it, and I don't think it's the best! But thanks for the compliment!  
  
^_~  
  
Anime Kitsune: Yeah your absolutely right! Great job!  
  
Gambit's lover: I'm so glad you like it! I updated as soon as I could! Yeah, they broke in, but I  
  
changed it! ^_^ Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Forsaken Silence: Revived you! I'm so happy you like it! Please updated yours soon too! ^_^  
  
SwordPrncess5: Glad you like it, and hope you enjoyed this chapter too!  
  
MoonGoddess: Glad you like both years, and the pairing! ^_^  
  
distantmelodies: Now you know, and I'm glad you like the chapter! 


	4. Gildory Lockhart

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Go back to chapter one! ^_^  
  
***  
  
Gildory Lockhart  
  
  
  
Kagome and Kurama had ran off in search of Harry alone. "You know where he is?"  
  
asked Kagome.  
  
"There's a possibility that he is at Knockturn Alley." replied Kurama. "But that place is  
  
full of evil witches and wizards."  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
We searched every nook and cranny, but there was no sign of Harry. "What are you kids  
  
doing here?" asked a witch, as she blocked out paths. Many others did the same. We were  
  
surrounded. We both pulled out our wands, to the snicker of all of them.  
  
"They think they can beat us." one laughed, as Kurama waved his wand, and chanted  
  
something. The next minute, three wizards fell.  
  
"Wh-what?" gasped one witch. "Wh-who are you?"  
  
"Kurama." I stated. "Minamino."  
  
"And you are?" snarled another, as he tried to grab me. I did the whole body lock, he tried  
  
to block, but failed. He couldn't move at all.  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi." I replied, as Kurama grasped my hand tightly.   
  
"Higurashi?" gasped one of the witches. "D-daughter of V-voldemort?"   
  
"How did you know?" I whispered.  
  
"The people here are on Voldemort's side, so of course they know." whispered back  
  
Kurama, as the witch and wizards bowed to me.  
  
"W-we a-apologize." stated a witch. "I-is there a-anything w-we c-can d-do f-f-for you?"  
  
"Yes, move out of the way!" I commanded, as they quickly scrambled away. "Also, I  
  
don't want you to mention that you have met me. Or you will all suffer the pain. My 'father' will  
  
deal with you personally, if you do."  
  
"Remember to come back, milady." they called.   
  
When we were farther away, I sighed. "Guess it does come in handy."  
  
"Yeah, here, you can say you're the daughter of Voldemort." whispered Kurama. "But  
  
your really the granddaughter of Dumbledore." I smiled, and quickly went in search of Harry  
  
again.   
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
"Let's try this store." I suggested, pointing to a creepy building. Kagome nodded her  
  
consent, and we both walked in. "Malfoy." I spat.  
  
"Minamino." Draco spat back. "And Kagome." he stated, with a smile. "Nice to meet you  
  
here."  
  
"So, this is Mr. Minamino, and..." trailed a man, that was probably Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"Higurashi." supplied Draco. "A brilliant girl. Top of the class. Much better than that  
  
Granger!"  
  
"Higurashi." murmured Mr. Malfoy again, and smiled. "Nice to meet you. Maybe you  
  
would like to come over sometime. It will be a pleasure, milady. Come Draco, let's go." With a  
  
last glance, Draco followed his father out of the store.  
  
We were about to turn and leave too, when Harry stumbled out. "Harry?" gasped  
  
Kagome. "You're a mess."  
  
"Let's get out of here, first." I stated, as all three of scrambled out. Once we were in  
  
Diagon Alley, Harry started a downpour of questions.  
  
"Why were you there? Why was Mr. Malfoy so kind to you? Why did he invite you to his  
  
house? And, why did he call you milady? Are you keeping something from me?" bombarded  
  
Harry.  
  
"Slow down." I commanded.  
  
"We were there to look for you." replied Kagome. "I don't know why he was kind to me,  
  
or why he invited me. He must have mistaken me for someone else, and we are not keeping  
  
anything from you."   
  
"Oh, okay." murmured Harry. That was a close call.   
  
"Harry, Kurama, Kagome!" called Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, as they hurried over. "Where  
  
have you been?"  
  
"Nowhere." I replied, before Harry could.   
  
"Nowhere?" asked Ron. "Where's that?" Kagome sighed, and shook her head.  
  
"Let's go get those books." I suggested. "Guess it's Flourish and Blotts." We all nodded,  
  
and headed that way.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
When we reached the store, it was crowded. "What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Gildory Lockhart is giving out signatures." replied Kurama, after reading the sign. We  
  
had to squeeze in. After we got the books, Mrs. Weasly grabbed them, and got in line.   
  
"I'll get them signed for you." she said.   
  
"Isn't that Harry Potter?" asked Lockhart happily, the next second, he grabbed Harry, and  
  
cameras started flashing.  
  
After the annoying flashes were over, the Malfoy's arrived. "Kagome, it must be destiny."  
  
sighed Draco. I rolled my eyes, as Kurama glared at him, looking as though he could kill him any  
  
second. As Harry and Ron argued with Draco, Mr. Weasly argued with Mr. Malfoy. Soon, a fight  
  
broke out.   
  
"Break it up!" cried Hagrid, as he separated Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasly. Mr. Malfoy  
  
angrily left, thrusting the book back at Ginny.  
  
"Well, that was fun!" exclaimed Lockhart. "Want to get those signed?" he asked me.   
  
"He's so cute!" sighed Hermione.   
  
"No thanks." I replied, as I grabbed the books from Mrs. Weasly. "I don't like signatures  
  
in my book, unless it belongs to Kurama." Lockhart looked offended, but quickly brushed it off.  
  
Kurama, Ron, and Harry also took back their books.   
  
"Nicely put." stated Sesshoumaru, who entered with Inuyasha.   
  
"You fucking ice-cube, what are you doing here?" I demanded.   
  
"Picking a fight with you, of course." he replied, as Inuyasha snickered.  
  
"Kagome, you know, an ice-cube is warmer than him." added Inuyasha, earning a glare  
  
from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hey!" cried Sango. "Your all here! Are you leaving me out of the party?"  
  
"Of course not!" I replied.   
  
"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru." called a man, as he walked in. "Who are they?"  
  
"This is Kagome, Kurama, the Weaslys, Hermione, and Sango." introduced Inuyasha.  
  
"We have names." retorted Ron, as he glared at Inuyasha.   
  
"So your Kagome. I'm Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father." stated Mr. Taisho. "I have  
  
heard a lot about you, Sango, and Kurama from those two. Why don't you three come over for  
  
the night?"  
  
"Sure." I replied. "Kurama, Sango, what about you?"  
  
"Fine!" replied Sango. "As long as I get my best friend. And Kurama's coming of course,  
  
or else he won't be able to sleep." This earned laughs from everyone.  
  
"Love at first sight." stated Mr. Taisho. "It is a rare thing, so treasure it." Kurama and I  
  
turned bright red, but nodded our heads anyway. "Well, let's go."  
  
"Don't you want my autograph?" asked Lockhart.  
  
"Keep it for yourself, old geezer." retorted Inuyasha. "I'll take an autograph from my  
  
friends instead." he stated, thrusting his books to Sango, Kurama, and I.   
  
"I wish to keep my book away from filthy things, if you know what I mean." added  
  
Sesshoumaru, as he opened the door to the car for me. We all scrambled in, and left.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Sesshoumaru's POV~  
  
"Consider yourself lucky." stated Sesshoumaru. "With me around, I can make sure you  
  
don't get yourself expelled the first day. That also goes to you to, Inuyasha."  
  
"Who needs your help?" asked Inuyasha, as he growled.  
  
"Quite picking on the little guy." retorted Kagome.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Inuyasha. "Who are you calling little guy?"  
  
"You are younger than me!" I murmured.  
  
"Keep out of this!" yelled Inuyasha.   
  
"Quite screaming in my ear!" yelled Sango, as she whacked Inuyasha over the head.  
  
"Bitch, who gave you permission to hit me?" asked Inuyasha angrily.  
  
"I did." stated Mr. Taisho, as he laughed. "It's so good to see you two having fun.  
  
Tonight is sure to be a loud one. We haven't had those for years!"  
  
The whole way home, we bickered. Kurama kept on restraining Kagome from punching  
  
some of our eyes out. "Darn you!" screamed Kagome, as she attempted to slap me.  
  
"Watch it, dork!" yelled Sango.   
  
***  
  
~Sango's POV~  
  
It's so good to see all of them again. "Oh yeah!" Inuyasha suddenly exclaimed. "I invited  
  
Miroku over!"  
  
"Really?" asked Mr. Taisho. "The girls better watch out!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome and I asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." replied Inuyasha with a smirk. "This is going to be great!"  
  
When we arrived, another car was already there. "Inuyasha!" cried a black-haired boy.  
  
"And who are these to lovely young ladies?"  
  
"Friends." answered Sesshoumaru for Inuyasha. "I advise you not to go overboard." With  
  
that, Sesshoumaru walked past us, and into the mansion.   
  
The next moment, Miroku grasped Kagome's hand and asked. "Will you do me a favor?"  
  
"Uh...sure." replied Kagome uncertainly. "If I can."  
  
"Of course you can." replied Miroku. "Will you bare my child?"  
  
"What!?" exclaimed Kagome. "Ah!" she screamed, as Miroku's hand traveled south. The  
  
next second, Kurama had grabbed Miroku's hand, and was glaring at him. The look on Kurama's  
  
face was frightening. I had never seen that look on him before.   
  
"Do you value your life?" asked Kurama in a smooth voice. Wait, it doesn't sound like  
  
Kurama at all. "I haven't felt blood in such a long time." Miroku's face was one of pure fright.  
  
Inuyasha just looked confused, he just shrugged, and walked into the mansion. Idiot!  
  
Kurama's hand moved to Miroku's neck. "Kurama, stop!" yelled Kagome, and Kurama  
  
immediately dropped him.  
  
"Oh, sorry." apologized Kurama, who seemed to be back to normal. Kagome quickly  
  
grabbed Kurama's hand and pulled him into a secluded area. Leaving me with the perverted guy.  
  
But, what just happened?   
  
***  
  
NEW FIC! I have a new fic out! It's called War Love! The pairing is Kagome and Kurama,  
  
Sango/Hiei, and etc. Take place during somewhere in the medieval, and in a war. If you have  
  
time, just read it and tell me what you think!  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Gambit's lover: I'm not sure how into it Harry and the gang will be. (I haven't written or thought  
  
of it yet.) I'll try to make them have a bigger part, but I'm not sure!   
  
DemonLady1: Hope you liked this fast update. ^_^  
  
skye16: Yeah, and I changed quite a bit from the real plot line.   
  
xXFallenAngelHikariXx: Glad you enjoy it, and did you like the quick update?  
  
Fluffy-Maru-Kouga-Chan: I'm going to get Inuyasha a new girlfriend, but he'll be torturing  
  
Kikyou for lying to him. Yes, it will be Kagome and Kurama the whole way. Including the  
  
series! The other pairings will be revealed according to my time line, and you guys get to vote on  
  
some of them. Well, in First Year, I already stated that he sees her as a sister, so they will have  
  
more fights, and stuff. But not love that way. ^_^  
  
Seeker of Death: I updated, so you won't die! ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Harmony: I'm glad you like my fics! ^_^  
  
Artemis the Goddess: I hope you update your soon too! Glad you liked mine!  
  
Michelle: Glad you like it! Have you read my new story yet?   
  
MoonDemon3: Yeah, she will, but not in the fic. Probably in the later series! There are seven  
  
books, and I might even add an eighth! ^_^  
  
emerald dragon hanyou: Yeah, you got it, glad your happy! I also have a new story out, if you  
  
want to know! Actually, I'm quite low on vocabulary too! (Borrow than from my cousin. ^_^)  
  
Lady*Starless*Knight: Hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
distantmelodies: Glad you really liked it! ^_^ Hope your not on sugar high anymore!  
  
Anime Kitsune: Happy to hear that it was perfect. No, Kurama won't get jealous of  
  
Sesshoumaru, but of other people. ^_^  
  
wolfgrl13: Glad you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^_^  
  
iminyourmind: You can check in my profile, it's listed under favorite stories. I think those are  
  
really good!  
  
Forsaken Silence: Glad you love it! Please update your soon too! ^_~  
  
KoiKikoro: Give me a waffle! Humph! Anyway, I'll try to put more Sesshoumaru, okay?   
  
XxAnimeSwtnZzxX: Happy to hear you like both years, and the pairing! I love the pairing alot! 


	5. Kurama's Friend

Disclaimer: Go back to the first chapter, and leave me the hell alone!  
  
***  
  
Kurama's Friend  
  
  
  
When Miroku groped Kagome, a side of Kurama that hasn't shown for years, erupted.  
  
Kagome pulled Kurama into a secluded area, and smiled at him. "Kurama, can you tell me what  
  
just happened?"  
  
"Yes." replied Kurama, as he closed his eyes. "I lost control, and my demon instincts took  
  
over."  
  
"Wow!" gasped Kagome, to the surprise of Kurama. "Good thing it doesn't last, or all the  
  
guys would be dead." Kagome giggled, and gave Kurama a hug, and dragged him into the  
  
mansion.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
It's amazing. I would have thought that she would be a bit scared, and disappointed. But  
  
instead, she acted as if it was nothing, and even joked about it. If it was anyone else, they might  
  
have screamed and fainted, but not Kagome.   
  
Kagome pulled me past Sango, who had just slapped Miroku across the face. "Touch  
  
again, and I will slice off your hands!"  
  
Then she stomped toward us, and smirked at us. "Kagome, I think Kurama is getting a  
  
little overprotective." Kagome and I blushed a dark crimson at that, but brushed it off, and  
  
followed Sango into the mansion.  
  
That night was wild. Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha had a three way glaring  
  
contest. The winner, of course, was Sesshoumaru. The whole night through were slaps from  
  
Sango, and more arguing. Then we watched a horror movie, with popcorn, soda, and candy. We  
  
didn't get any sleep until three o'clock in the morning.  
  
"UP!" yelled Mr. Taisho loudly. "Your going to miss your train!"  
  
I groggily opened my eyes, and looked around me. We had all fallen asleep watching the  
  
movie. Kagome had fallen asleep on top of me, with Winter and Yoko curled around us. Sango  
  
was curled into a ball, hugging the bowl of popcorn, while Miroku had the soda against his  
  
mouth, and kissing it.  
  
Sesshoumaru laid sprawled on the couch, with Inuyasha leaning against the wall, with his  
  
nails digging into them. "UP!" yelled Mr. Taisho again, but this time with a conjured  
  
microphone. We all jumped up, and were wide awake.   
  
~Sesshoumaru's POV~  
  
What happened last night? I covered my mouth as I yawned, and headed to the bathroom.  
  
There were six sinks in the bathroom, and each of us took one. "Pervert!" yelled Sango suddenly,  
  
as she tried to squirt toothpaste on Miroku. She missed, and hit Inuyasha.  
  
"Why you!" yelled Inuyasha, as he grabbed a handful of toothpaste, and threw it. Instead  
  
of Sango, it landed on Miroku. Not long after that, another fight broke out. My father came in to  
  
see what was wrong, but also got attacked.   
  
When we were done, the bathroom was flooded, because no one stopped to turn off the  
  
six running faucets. Toothpaste was everywhere, and everyone was a mess. With a wave of his  
  
wand, my father cleaned the mess and us up.  
  
"Come on!" he called, as we all scrambled out, and into the car. The luggage and things  
  
were left to the servants. In a few minutes, we were off to the train station.   
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
As soon as we arrived at the train station, we thanked Mr. Taisho, and raced to platform 9  
  
3/4. When no one was looking, Miroku and Sango raced into the wall and disappeared. Followed  
  
by Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, then Kurama and I. Yoko and Winter ran beside us, as we rushed  
  
into the wall.  
  
When we boarded the train, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha had already  
  
taken one compartment. George, Fred, Hermione, and Neville another. Where's Harry and Ron?  
  
Maybe there in another compartment.  
  
"How about this one?" asked Kurama, pointing to an empty compartment. I nodded my  
  
head, and we took the seat by the window, and Kurama sat beside me. When the train started  
  
moving, the compartment door suddenly slid open. Kurama and I both expected to see one of our  
  
friends, or Malfoy.   
  
"Fox." stated a black-haired boy, who's hair was spiked, and wore all black and had a  
  
bandana covering his forehead.   
  
"Hiei?" asked Kurama surprised. "Didn't know you attended Hogwarts too."  
  
"I was just transferred." replied Hiei coldly. Kurama smiled, and motioned for him to sit  
  
down.  
  
"Kagome, this is Hiei, and Hiei, this is Kagome." introduced Kurama. "Hiei is a friend  
  
that I met when I was really young.  
  
"Hn." snorted Hiei, at the mention of friend.  
  
"Hello Hiei." I said happily. "Nice to meet you." Hiei didn't reply, but glare at me. "You  
  
know, your glaring doesn't affect me. I get glared at more than anyone in this world." Kurama  
  
nodded his head.   
  
"Glaring contest every few hours." stated Kurama as he smiled. I closed my eyes, and  
  
concentrated on my miko power. I was right, Hiei is a demon. Maybe I can try this on  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha too. I get weird vibes around them too.  
  
"You're a demon, right." I asked, as Hiei jumped a little, and glared at Kurama. "Kurama  
  
didn't tell me. He didn't even mention you."  
  
"Then how did you know?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Very easy." I replied. "First, when you came in, you called him Fox. And he told me that  
  
I was the only 'human' that knew. Second, my miko powers have grown, just like your demon  
  
powers have grown. I can sense that you're a demon."  
  
"It's quite okay." assured Kurama. "You can trust her."  
  
"I don't trust anyone." retorted Hiei.  
  
"He's always like that." added Kurama. "You get use to it after a while." I nodded my  
  
head, and started a one way conversation with Hiei. Kurama just smiled, and listened to my non-  
  
stop chatter.  
  
***  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
"So there are four houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw?" I asked.  
  
Kagome and Kurama nodded their heads. Then Kagome proceeded to give me details about each  
  
house, and the rules.  
  
"You'll enjoy Hogwarts." assured Kurama.  
  
"From the sounds of the houses." I stated. "I want to be placed in Slytherin."  
  
"Of course." replied Kurama, with a knowing smirk. "Kagome will be there to watch out  
  
for you, and show you around."  
  
"How are you in Slytherin?" I asked disbelievingly. "I thought for sure the Fox would be  
  
the one in Slytherin, and you in Gryffindor."  
  
"Actually, it's the other way around." stated Kagome with a smile. "It's a long story."  
  
"Hiei, what year are you in?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Second." I replied.  
  
"Perfect!" exclaimed Kagome happily. "We're both second years too! We're going to  
  
have such a great year!" How can someone always be this happy and cheerful. "Quite frowning!"  
  
commanded Kagome, as she gave me a surprise hug.  
  
I was shocked beyond words. A human just hugged me? Kurama giggled, and clasped his  
  
hand over his mouth. "What's wrong?" asked Kagome, as I scowled. What a strange girl, and  
  
what is her relationship with the fox?  
  
"Kagome, no one has ever hugged Hiei before!" cried Kurama.  
  
"Really?" asked Kagome. "Why?" She really is...my thought's were cut off when  
  
Kagome gave me another hug. "I'll be your friend for this year!"  
  
"Yes, Hiei, now you have two friends." stated Kurama, as he patted Hiei on the back.   
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
It's so good to see Hiei here. The train is slowing down. "Kagome, Hiei, we had better go  
  
change." They nodded, and we headed in separate directions. When we got off, the three of us  
  
walked toward carriages that would take us to school, and hopped on.   
  
When we arrived in the great hall, I took a seat at the Gryffindor table, while Kagome at  
  
the Slytherin. Hiei got in line after the first years. Soon, Hermione and the others arrived, but still  
  
no sign of Harry or Ron. They must have gotten in trouble again.  
  
I listened half-heartedly through the ceremony, clapping when someone joined our table.  
  
"Now for the transfer students. Jaganshi, Hiei!" called Professor McGonagall. Once Hiei grabbed  
  
the sorting hat, it yelled. "SLYTHERIN." It didn't even get near his head, but I should have  
  
known.  
  
"Hanyou, Naraku." called the professor. Before Naraku even reached the hat, the hat  
  
talked.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat. Wow, even worse than Hiei.   
  
I watched as Kikyou and her friends motioned for Hiei to sit by them, but Hiei ignored  
  
them, and took the seat next to Kagome. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows, but didn't say  
  
anything.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"Hiei!" I called. "Guess you really are Slytherin material." Hiei gave a slight smirk, as the  
  
doors opened again. Harry and Ron fell in, looking tired and hungry. Wonder what happened to  
  
them. Then grandpa did the usual opening, and the feast began.   
  
Afterwards, the four houses went their separate ways. I talked to Hiei, who didn't talk  
  
back. (Big surprise there.) When I entered Slytherin, Malfoy blocked my way to my dormitory.  
  
"Kagome, why don't you leave that Minamino, and come with me?" he asked.  
  
"No." I replied, as I tired to get past him. His two lackey's blocked my way. "Move!" I  
  
warned. Before I had to grab my wand, they were left sprawled on the ground. "Hiei,  
  
Sesshoumaru." I murmured, who had knocked down the three of them at the speed of light.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Hiei just snorted, and walked back to the boy's dormitory. Sesshoumaru gave a slight  
  
nod, and watched me enter the girl's dormitory, then left. I can't believe Hiei helped me. I  
  
thought he didn't care. Guess Kurama was right, Hiei does, but doesn't like showing it.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Please read and review:  
  
Artemis the Goddess: Good luck to you too! Hope you get over your writer's block!  
  
DemonLady1: Yeah, your absolutely right! Hope you like this chapter too! I entered Hiei!  
  
xXFallenAngelHikariXx: Glad you liked that part, I did too! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Harmony: Glad you liked my new fic too! I'll update that too! ^_^  
  
Michelle: Thanks for the praise! ^_^ Your making me feel embarrassed. Hope you liked this  
  
chapter!  
  
Wolfgrl13: Yeah, so I updated a lot of my fics today!   
  
Anime Kitsune: Glad you enjoyed that part. Yep, Miroku doesn't get Kagome! Only Kurama!  
  
^_~  
  
Kya: You do? Hope you liked this chapter, and all my updates. I updated a lot today.   
  
Yami no Tsuki: You got it! Kurama's Youko side took charge. ^_^ Overprotectiveness.   
  
SurfAngel: Happy to hear you like the sequel! ^_^  
  
Kathy Da kitsune kat: I would have made him jealous, but I already promised two people that I  
  
wouldn't! But I hope you still like!  
  
Anime Fan26: Sorry about that. I was trying to make his Youko side show a bit. It was a request.  
  
^_^  
  
Jade-Inu: Yeah, there both demons, but Kagome won't find out till later. ^_^  
  
MoonDemon3: You got that right! Glad you liked it!   
  
KoiKokoro: I think I'll take an egg, and salad! ^_^ Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Seeker of Death: Well, I was trying to make Kurama's demon side show a bit. Sorry if you didn't  
  
like it. ^_^  
  
Crystal Sapphire: Yeah, demons are...anyway, hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Cassandra: Your right, it is Kurama's youko side! Good job!  
  
SsAnImE: Yeah, they met him on the train. ^_^ Hope you like it!  
  
The Domestic Ditz: Their will be more characters showing in the next series. Then I might have  
  
you guys vote. ^_^ 


	6. Defense Against The Dark Arts

Disclaimer: I don't own them! Go back to first page for better disclaimer, and lawyers stay away!  
  
***  
  
Defense Against The Dark Arts  
  
  
  
The next morning, Kagome awoke to the loud chatter of Kikyou and her friends. "Hiei's  
  
so cute!" exclaimed Yura.  
  
"So is Sesshoumaru." argued Kagura.  
  
"But he doesn't pay any attention to us." added Kikyou. "Only that ugly bitch Kagome,  
  
who just happens to look like me."  
  
"But Hiei seems to be falling for her too." stated Yura.  
  
"She's three-timing them!" exclaimed Kagura.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Three-timing? Who do they think I am? Sesshoumaru's like an older brother to me, and  
  
Hiei's just a friend. The only who I ever liked was Kurama. What in the world are they speaking  
  
of? I stomped out of the dormitory after I dressed.  
  
I was so angry, that I accidentally tripped on the stairs. I was waiting for the fall, but it  
  
never came. "Are you always this clumsy?" asked Hiei emotionlessly.  
  
"Thanks." I replied. "Let's go get breakfast." I grabbed Hiei's hand, and practically  
  
dragged him out.  
  
"Watch it!" yelled Inuyasha, as we raced past him. Then he chased us. "What's the rush!  
  
You almost knocked me over!"  
  
"Like you said, almost, but I didn't!" I replied.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"That's Hiei, don't you remember from yesterday?" I asked, as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, the one who was called into Slytherins before the hat even met his head."  
  
added Inuyasha. "You must be really evil."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked, as I stopped, and glared at Inuyasha. Hiei  
  
watched with an amused look.  
  
"Nothing." replied Inuyasha, as he tried to run off.  
  
"Stop." I called. Then I closed my eyes, and concentrated on my powers. "Half-demon?"  
  
"Wh-what?" asked Inuyasha, as he covered my mouth. "How did you know?"  
  
"I'm a miko." I replied, after prying his hands off. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Is  
  
Sesshoumaru a demon too?" Inuyasha nodded his head, and I smiled.  
  
"Do you think this school knows that it is teaching four demons?" asked Hiei with a  
  
smirk.  
  
"Four?" asked Inuyasha confused.  
  
"Uh,..nothing." I replied as I grabbed both of them and hurried to the great hall. Everyone  
  
gave me curious glances when I raced in, holding the hands of both Inuyasha and Hiei.  
  
"Having fun?" asked Kurama, as he took a seat at the Slytherin table again. Sesshoumaru  
  
sat at the right end, followed by Kurama, me, Hiei, Sango, and then surprisingly, Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyou glared at me, as she took a seat opposite of us.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Malfoy. "This is Slytherin, not Hufflepuff, or  
  
Gryffindor."  
  
"I think you said that already last time." I retorted, and to our laughter, Malfoy's robe  
  
suddenly caught fire. Kurama and I both glanced at Hiei, who was smirking happily.  
  
"Figures." whispered Kurama. I nodded my head.  
  
"But it's cool. Malfoy deserved it anyway." I added. Then the owls started fluttering in.  
  
We were all chatting away happily, when suddenly the building shook with the loud screaming.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR!" it started, but we blocked it out by putting a  
  
silencing charm around us. After a while we took it down, and waved to Ron and Harry. Then  
  
Professor McGonagall started passing out the schedules.  
  
"Too bad we don't have herbology together." I sighed, looking at Kurama.   
  
"But you still have Sesshoumaru and Hiei to keep you company." stated Kurama with a  
  
soft smile. "See you at break." I nodded my head, as Hiei watched us closely.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
So we headed to herbology without Kagome. We walked into greenhouse three, and  
  
studied mandrakes. These are just baby ones from the human world. They wouldn't affect me  
  
even if they were adult ones from the Makai, but might as well. I picked up the ear muffs, and  
  
started plating my mandrake into a pot.   
  
I was done in three seconds. Everyone stared at me in awe. After what seemed to be an  
  
hour, everyone was done. "Ten points to Gryffindor." shouted Professor Sprout. "What an  
  
excellent display, Minamino!"  
  
I fingered the Makai mandrake seed in my hair, and smiled. Wonder what Kagome is  
  
doing right now. When we were done, Slytherin and Ravenclaw scrambled in. "It wasn't that  
  
bad." I told Kagome.  
  
"For you." added Kagome, as she gave my hands a slight squeeze. "See you later!"  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
After spending so much time with Kurama, I didn't have that much trouble. Hiei looked  
  
disgusted, as he glared at the crying, baby mandrake. The next moment, it went up in flames, and  
  
I rolled my eyes. At the same time, the baby mandrake bit Sesshoumaru, and the next second, it  
  
melted.   
  
Professor Sprout motioned for us to put them away, and take off our ear muffs. "Look, it  
  
burned up." stated Hiei with a satisfied smirk. "Too bad."  
  
"Didn't mean too." apologized Sesshoumaru half-heartedly. "It just suddenly melted."  
  
Professor Sprout nodded her head in confusion, as I tried to hold in my giggle. When we were  
  
dismissed, I quickly found Kurama, and blurted out everything.  
  
"Really?" asked Kurama. "I feel bad for those mandrakes." I spent the whole break with  
  
Kurama in the forbidden forest. Silver trotted out, and gave me a welcome back nuzzle. Soon, the  
  
other unicorns showed up as well, and laid down around us.  
  
Soon it was time for Defense Against The Dark Arts, and we had to leave. The unicorns  
  
left, after I promised I'd come back later. The Slytherins and Gryffindors waited patiently, until  
  
Lockhart finally showed up.   
  
We immediately took a quiz. I rolled my eyes at the questions, and started answering  
  
them. When we were done, we turned them in. Lockhart's mouth dropped open, and posted five  
  
quizzes on the board.  
  
Seemed Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kurama, and Hiei felt the same was as I did. Our answer  
  
to his secret ambition was...  
  
Sesshoumaru: Trying to make himself look like an idiot.  
  
Inuyasha: Make enough money to buy more make-up.  
  
Hiei: Make himself appear like an overgrown, stupid pig.  
  
Kurama: Turning our brains to mush.  
  
Kagome: Make us learn useless things.  
  
Many of the students laughed, and nodded their heads, while some of the girls gasped.  
  
Another question, What is Gildory's greatest achievement...  
  
Sesshoumaru: Making Inuyasha look ten times smarter than him. (Earned a glare from Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha: Able to pry yourself away from admiring yourself in the mirror.  
  
Hiei: Is there really one? I doubt you even made an achievement.  
  
Kurama: Making one realize that not everyone is smart in the world.  
  
Kagome: Turning some of the girls into love-sick things, when their really isn't anything special  
  
about you.  
  
Harry and Ron applauded loudly. "Yeah!" they cried! "We should have done something  
  
like that too!" Another question, Glirdory's year of birth, and ideal present...  
  
Sesshoumaru: 1672, privet bathroom filled with his pictures.  
  
Inuyasha: 1452, pink bed room filled with slut.  
  
Hiei: 500 B.C., a companion just as stupid as him.  
  
Kurama: 2003, an extra large mirror.  
  
Kagome: 2010, more people who would believe his stupid stories.   
  
Glidory sputtered, unable to think of anything to say. The five of us smirked at each other,  
  
and glared at Glidory. Then he took out a cage of pixies, and let them lose. He lost control of  
  
them, and they started attacking him. (What did you expect?) Everyone ran out, leaving Kagome,  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kurama, and Hiei to clean the mess.  
  
"Want to help?" asked Kurama, looking at me. I nodded, and clapped my hands.  
  
"Stop!" I yelled, and they stopped moving. "Good. Now come here." I called. I should  
  
have rephrased that. They all came zooming toward me, and latched themselves onto me.  
  
Kurama held in a chuckle like everyone else. "Don't any of you dare laugh!"  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!   
  
Review Responses:  
  
Artemis the Goddess: Glad you liked it! Please updated yours soon too! It was great! Loved it so  
  
much!  
  
Fluffy-Maru-Kouga-Chan: So you like the addition of Hiei. I haven't really thought about who  
  
Inuyasha should date. Any suggestions?  
  
Tsuukishin-sama: Of course, what else? Shippo and Rin will be added in the later series, okay?  
  
Since their young and stuff.   
  
DemonLady1: Are you a mind reader or something! You just found out half my plot! No! Well,  
  
good job. I still wonder how you figured it out though. (Sits in chair and thinks.)  
  
Kya: Fine, fine. ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter!   
  
Anime Fan26: There will be signs of his demon side, but no, it will not show in this story. But it  
  
will in the later series. ^_~  
  
Anime Kitsune: Naraku will start causing trouble later. I'm picking on Lockhart right now,  
  
because I hate him! No offense if you don't. I'll try to add the three more, but it's kinda hard to  
  
remember to add everyone. ^_^  
  
darkgirl2: No, but in the later series, yes. If you want to read about them, you'll just have to wait!  
  
Chibi kitsinebi: I'm so glad you found it! Glad you liked it! ^_^  
  
wolfgrl13: Glad you liked that chapter, so how about this one? Hm? ^_^  
  
kagome-gurl: So happy to hear you do! Yes, disaster will begin starting the next chapter!   
  
Michelle: Well, it will end up like that in the later series. I was more on the lines of making Hiei  
  
fall for Kagome first. ^_^ Many people asked for Sesshoumaru to be jealous and stuff, but he  
  
sees Kagome as a sister, so I guess Hiei can take his punishment!   
  
~Rain~: Hope your not disappointed with this chapter! Did you like it?  
  
Dark_akira: Sorry if you disagree. Actually, I don't know any other Harry Potter and Inuyasha  
  
crossovers. Here's the link you wanted.   
  
Kim: Glad you liked both years! Did you like this update?  
  
Kathy Da kitsune kat: Since Sesshoumaru won't get jealous, I will make Hiei do that. Hope you  
  
don't mind. ^_^ Couldn't help it.  
  
Distantmelodies: I'm glad you like my update! Did you like that chapter?  
  
Saaoday: Yeah, it will end up like that later, but first, I want Hiei to taste jealousy. Don't kill me  
  
if you don't like that idea!  
  
Emily I love anime: Glad you like the chapter! Did you get hit? Sorry about that!  
  
Shaowcat 24: Well, it is going to be Kagome and Kurama. But Hiei will fall in love Kagome, and  
  
start a conflict. Hope that's what you wanted, because that's what's going to happen. And, I  
  
already promised a lot of people, (mainly my five best friends.) that it will follow the Harry  
  
Potter line. Sorry!  
  
Silver-Eternal-Flame: Yeah, and Kagome hates him! Glad you liked it!  
  
xXFallenAngelHikariXx: Well, yes, if you count Kagura and Yura. But other than that, no. Next  
  
series, yes. ^_^  
  
AnneIeUoKaNnIE15: Yeah! Your absolutely right, maybe even more! ^_~  
  
Lilfrozenfire: Thanks for telling me their in character! I tend to lose control sometimes! Hope  
  
you liked this chapter!  
  
Seeker of Death: Glad you like all three! Did you like this chapter? Their's going to be a conflict  
  
between Hiei, Kurama, and Kagome! ^_^  
  
SsAnImE: Glad you like the Hiei addition! Did that make sense?  
  
Dark Topaz: I updated as soon as I could, so did you like it?  
  
Sesshoumaru77: Yeah, the seventh series, will mean their seventeen! But that's a long time  
  
away!  
  
Mizu: No computer! No! I wouldn't have lived! Okay, maybe I could. ^_^ Glad you liked this  
  
chapter!  
  
Fanficgirl: Yeah, of course he is. No, Yusuke will not be in 'this' one. But in the later series, yes.  
  
Glad you like her language!  
  
KoiKokoro: Thanks for not throwing it at me! Whew! No, I like doing the responses. I'm totally  
  
bored!  
  
Nemerfire: Glad you like the addition of Hiei and Naraku! Glad you found this second year!   
  
Emerald dragon hanyou: I updated as soon as I had enough reviews! ^_^ Couldn't help it. It's  
  
addicting!  
  
Demonicangel06: Glad you found it interesting! Don't stick your spork people on me, please!   
  
^_^  
  
Harmony: Yeah, he will, but a lot later. Like after two more series. I'm going to make Hiei  
  
jealous of Kurama, is all. And Sango will be there to stop the fights, and slowly, Hiei will change  
  
from liking Kagome to Sango, which, might actually take three more series. Hiei is stubborn, and  
  
doesn't give up easily. ^_^  
  
mirmiru3: Once again, yes, Sango will wind up with Hiei, but only like after three series! Their  
  
will be signs through the long wait though. I'm just trying to add in a love triangle, at least for  
  
fun. But it will remain Kagome and Kurama! 


	7. Naraku

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you don't sue! Okay?   
  
***  
  
Naraku  
  
  
  
In the days following the pixie incident, Kagome had never quite forgiven Lockhart. She  
  
had jinxed him more than enough times, and being the stupid one he is, wasn't able to get out of  
  
them. Kagome had even set a whole army of the similar pixies into his room at night, no one was  
  
able to get rid of them, until Kagome whistled and called them back.  
  
One quite evening, or was quiet evening, the Slytherin quidditch team was called into a  
  
meeting. "We have some positions to change." stated the captain, as Kagome yawned.  
  
"Sesshoumaru will play as one of the chasers, and so will Kagome."   
  
"Sure." replied Kagome, as she glanced at Sesshoumaru, who didn't care the least.   
  
"The new seeker will be Draco." he continued, as Kagome made a gagging face. "The  
  
two new beaters will be Crabbe and Goyal. I will play as the keeper. We also have another new  
  
member." At this exact moment, an annoyed Hiei came in.  
  
"Let me guess." mocked Hiei. "I'm playing as the remaining chaser."  
  
"How did you know?" snarled Malfoy.   
  
"That is for me to know, and for the stupid ones to find out." replied Hiei coldly.  
  
"Malfoy's dad also got us new brooms. The Nimbus two thousand and one." cut in the  
  
captain, as Malfoy snarled at Hiei.  
  
"Hiei!" I called cheerfully. "Yay! This is going to be great!" Hiei gave me a smirk, and  
  
then disappeared again.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
So here we are, marching into the field at the crack of dawn. Sesshoumaru remained  
  
unaffected, and as cold as ever. But who's surprised? When we walked into the field, the  
  
Gryffindors were already there. "I already booked the field!" yelled Wood. Kurama!  
  
"Kurama!" I called, as all eyes turned to me. I ignored them and rushed over to his side.  
  
"Wanna practice?"  
  
"Sure." replied Kurama, as we both mounted our brooms.  
  
"Stop!" yelled Wood. "We're not working with Slytherins."   
  
"And we're not getting contaminated by Gryffindors." spat Flint. "We have a note from  
  
Professor Snape."  
  
"New seeker, chasers, and beaters?" asked Wood confused. Malfoy stepped up grinning.  
  
"This is our new seeker." stated Flint, as he pointed to Malfoy. "Our new chasers." he  
  
pointed to me, Sesshoumaru, and Hiei, who just appeared. "And beaters." pointing to the two  
  
ugly ones.  
  
"You've been moved to chaser?" asked Kurama with a smile.  
  
"Yeah!" I replied happily, as the two team captains continued arguing.  
  
"Quite!" yelled both Hiei and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Honestly." started Sesshoumaru.  
  
"We are not here to babysit a bunch of overgrown babies." finished Hiei coldly. It was at  
  
that moment Ron and Hermione arrived.   
  
"Malfoy!" spat Ron, as he grabbed his broken wand. I don't think he should use it, its  
  
risky. Kurama, Hiei, and Sesshoumaru must have felt my unease at the sight of Ron using a  
  
broken wand, because they immediately pulled me away.   
  
***  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
What's with Sesshoumaru, Kurama, and that new kid? They are so protective of Kagome,  
  
and nothing hasn't even happened yet. "Hey!" yelled Sango, breaking the tension at least for  
  
now. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"She had just been pulled away by Kurama, Sesshoumaru, and Hiei a second ago!" I  
  
replied, as Sango got an annoyed look.  
  
"She's getting really popular with boys isn't she?" asked Kikyou from behind. "That  
  
bitch. She three-timing them!" We watched in amazement, as suddenly the grass Kikyou was  
  
standing on grew about a foot and tripped her. Making her land flat on her face.   
  
The next second, her robes caught fire, and no matter what we tried, it wouldn't go out.  
  
Then suddenly Sesshoumaru zoomed in at an incredible speed, and held Kikyou by the neck. "I  
  
do not wish to hear any more of your lies. If I do, you'll wish you were never born."  
  
That was a strange chain of events. "Eat slugs!" yelled Ron suddenly, as the wand  
  
backfired and shot him instead. Not long later, Ron started barfing out slugs. We quickly grabbed  
  
him and pulled him to Hagrid's hut. There was a roar of laughter from the Slytherins.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
We were sitting in Hagrid's hut when suddenly it slammed open, and in stumbled Ron,  
  
Hermione, and Harry. Hiei was sitting off to one corner, but keeping his eyes on Kagome. "What  
  
the?" asked Harry, as Kagome lifted her face from the crook of my neck.  
  
"Hi." replied Kagome as she yawned again.  
  
"'arry!" cried Hagrid. "Where've you bin lately?"   
  
"Later." cried Hermione, as Ron threw up another slug. Kagome's eyes widened, and then  
  
fainted in my arms. In a second, Hiei was by her side too.  
  
"She just fainted." stated Hiei. "She'll be up soon." Hiei was right, a few minutes later,  
  
Kagome opened her eyes.  
  
"What were you guys doing?" asked Harry curiously, glancing at the three of us.  
  
Suddenly the hut door slammed open again.   
  
"Ha!" yelled Sango. "I found you! I'll tell you what they were doing! Those two," she  
  
pointed to me and Kagome, "are trying to improve their relationships! While that one over  
  
there," pointing to Hiei, "is...."  
  
Before Sango could finish, she decided to change what she was going to say. What is  
  
going on? "All I'm saying is." rephrased Sango. "Is we are running into what people call a love  
  
triangle. No one might notice, but I am a very experienced matchmaker, and I know it. I had a  
  
promotion, and it's always 95% of the time correct. Just be careful!" yelled Sango, directing it at  
  
me, as she quickly ran out of the hut.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Hermione curiously. "Kagome, are you okay?"  
  
"She must be losing it." added Hiei coldly.  
  
"Yeah," replied Kagome as she got up. "I need some food." So we all returned to the  
  
castle, with Ron holding a barf bag. Hiei had ran ahead of us all, he was probably already in the  
  
Great Hall.  
  
"Why are you always so close to Kurama?" asked Harry suddenly.  
  
"Well,..." trailed Kagome, as everyone stopped to listen. "He smells really good." The  
  
next moment, everyone was crowded around me and sniffing. This is going to be a long day.  
  
"Your right." agreed Hermione. "It's so enticing!"  
  
"That smell." stated Harry. "Was coming of you? I thought it was the castle rose garden."  
  
"Me too." agreed Ron and Hermione. "It's so strong, you can smell it two miles around!"  
  
I blushed at that, as Kagome latched her arms around my neck. Hermione sighed, as a dreamy  
  
look crossed her face. Ron and Harry turned away from us and acted as if they didn't see  
  
anything.  
  
"Mr. Minamino and Mrs. Higurashi." stated Professor McGonagall. "Nice to see two of  
  
my top students here." Even though Kagome wasn't in her house, she was very fond of her.  
  
"Now you two." she pointed at Harry and Ron. "Still have detention."  
  
"You get to clean the trophies." stated McGonagall pointing to Ron. "And you get to help  
  
Lockhart sign his stuff." she added pointing to Harry. Harry had began pleading with her, when  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"We'll just leave." I stated. The professor nodded her head, and we headed back to the  
  
castle.  
  
We were about to enter the castle, when Naraku stopped us. "You must be Kurama.  
  
Kagome." he stated, as he stared straight at Kagome. "You are the possessor of the shikon no  
  
tama, am I correct?"   
  
"What?" asked Kagome confused, as I pulled her away from Naraku. "Leave me alone."  
  
"I will not." replied Naraku. "Until I get what I want, and it is more than just the jewel."  
  
With that, he disappeared into the corridors.   
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" I asked, very worried.  
  
"Yes, but he has been stalking me for a long time. He creeps me out." replied Kagome, as  
  
I gave her a comforting hug.  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!   
  
Review Responses:  
  
wolfgrl13: Sorry, I can't think of anything humorous, and when I do, I don't realize it. That's  
  
why you have to tell me. Yes, I'm hopeless. But I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Michelle: Glad you found it funny! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!  
  
Mimiru3: I mean that I will be doing seven series in all. This being the second, and if you wait  
  
about three more series, which should be fifth year, you'll find Hiei and Sango together. ^_^  
  
DemonLady1: That's okay, it just proves you really smart! ^_~ No, at least not in this series.  
  
Probably in the sequel.   
  
Kagome-gurl: Yes, he shouldn't even be hired in the first place. Of course Kikyou and her  
  
friends are idiots, what did you expect? ^_~ Well, just wait, the duel will come!  
  
Kathy Da kistune kat: Glad that you don't mind! Hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
Artemis the Goddess: Glad you liked the end! Please update your fic as soon as possible too!  
  
KagomeYasha4448: I'm so glad Kagome and Kurama is your favorite now! Because it's mine  
  
too! Glad you like it!   
  
Emerald: Nothing. Well, until the book arrives. ^_^ Which might take forever! But during that  
  
time, I will be writing other fics! Of course I will get there, someday!   
  
Silver-Eternal-Flame: Glad you liked that part! I just couldn't help it! ^_^  
  
Fanficgurl: Thanks for the compliment! Glad you like it!  
  
KoiKokoro: No, they won't get along too well, but they'll be best friends! Oh yeah, your story is  
  
great! I just read it, but unfortunately, I'm never allowed to review! Don't ask, becuase I haven't  
  
found the answer yet, and it's been like that ever since three months ago! But keep up the good  
  
work! I love it!  
  
Amella: Glad you found it funny! Hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Hiei Luvs Me: Glad you liked this chapter! Oh yea, I read you story, and it was great! Loved  
  
them both! Except the review button doesn't work for me, and hasn't for over three months. So  
  
really sorry! But I really love it! Please update soon!  
  
ANAme-chan: Glad you liked it! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!  
  
SsAnImE: Yeah, they will in the sequels to come. ^_^  
  
Hikari no Sekai: Glad you liked that part! Yes, me too! But oh well! ^_~  
  
Anime Kitsune: Yes, it is! I hate him! Yes, Kurama and Hiei are going to be rivals for Kagome!  
  
Sesshoumaru will be there more often for her when that happens! ^_^  
  
Anime Fan26: Lovingly! I couldn't help that! Sorry I wasn't very clear!   
  
Dreamsprite1: Hope you liked this update! I did it as soon as possible!   
  
Lilfrozenfire: Hope your okay! Glad you liked that part! There will! Me too! I thought it was  
  
going to be funny! ^_^ Hope you liked it!  
  
Shrin-chan: You did?! Wow! Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Second Year: Happy to hear you like it! Well, it romance, action, and adventure! You can find it  
  
listed in my profile! Hope that helped! Hope you find it!  
  
Kendra: Thanks for the suggestion! I'll think about it! No, not in this series, but later, yes! ^_^  
  
Dark Topaz: Glad you love it! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Harmony: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you still like!   
  
Tsuukishin-sama: Glad you liked the quiz! Yeah, I did that once too, and got in big trouble!   
  
Kya: Glad you like that! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Mizu: I do that too, but I'm lucky. Parents are rarely home, and grandparents don't care! ^_^  
  
xXFallenAngelHikariXx: Glad you liked that part! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!  
  
Fluffy-Maru-Kouga-Chan: Thanks for the suggestion! I'll think about it! It's going to be Hiei and  
  
Sango, but that is so long away. They won't even be together in this series. Probably in the ones  
  
after! Yes, I'm considering your ideas, and Rin is going to be much younger then Sesshoumaru!  
  
Demonicangel06: Whew! Glad you liked the bashing! Hope you liked this chapter! Kagome and  
  
Kurama forever!  
  
CrissyKitty: You ask hard questions. Never thought of it, but Kagome is only twelve, so about  
  
the same height I would say! ^_^ I don't know! ^_^ 


	8. Halloween Party

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you no sue!   
  
***  
  
Halloween Party  
  
  
  
Kagome and Kurama continued on their way to the Great Hall, as Harry and Ron went to  
  
receive their detention. "Winter!" called Kagome, as he pet fox walked over. Kurama's pet Yoko  
  
wasn't far behind. So Kagome and Kurama entered the Great Hall holding their pets.  
  
"What took so long?" asked Hiei, as Kagome took a seat. Kurama sat at the other side of  
  
Kagome.   
  
"Ran into Naraku." replied Kagome.  
  
"Him, again?" asked Hiei, as his eyes narrowed. After they had a bit of lunch, they went  
  
their separate ways to their dormitory.   
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Hiei, Sesshoumaru, and I walked together to go to dinner. Kurama waved to me, so I took  
  
a seat at the Gryffindor table. Sesshoumaru and Hiei decided to sit with me, so they all took a  
  
seat at the Gryffindor table. "Kagome!" called Sango, as she plopped down at the Gryffindor  
  
table too.  
  
"Where's Harry and Ron?" I asked.  
  
"Detention." Hermione replied. The Gryffindors glared at Sesshoumaru, Hiei, and me, but  
  
we didn't mind.   
  
"What are you doing here?" snarled Katie.  
  
"None of your business." replied Hiei coldly.  
  
"Their Slytherins!" yelled Katie.  
  
"Will you just shut up?!" asked Inuyasha angrily. "They can sit here if they want." Katie  
  
huffed, but didn't say anymore.   
  
"I can't eat anymore." I claimed. "I'm going to go find Harry and Ron." Kurama and Hiei  
  
immediately stood up. "Guess your coming with me."  
  
"Wait!" called Hermione and Sango. "We're coming too. The tension is to much at this  
  
table."  
  
"If your going, there is no need for me to stay here." added Sesshoumaru, as Inuyasha  
  
nodded.   
  
"What's with all of you?" asked Kikyou from behind. "Once Kagome prepares to leave,  
  
you all do!"  
  
"Silencio." I chanted, and Kikyou lost her voice.  
  
"We should do it the more permanent way." interrupted Hiei coldly.   
  
"What's that?" asked Sango curiously.  
  
"Allow me." replied Hiei, as he grabbed Kikyou's throat. "Wouldn't it be easier just to  
  
pull out her voice box?"  
  
"Uh, Hiei, you shouldn't do that." warned Kurama, as he tried to make Hiei let go.  
  
"Hiei, please, that's enough." I stated, and Hiei released Kikyou. Kikyou quickly  
  
scrambled back to her friends, and tried to look invisible.  
  
  
  
***  
  
We found Ron once we exited the Great Hall. "Where's Harry?" we asked.   
  
"I think he's still in detention with Lockhart." replied Ron, as he joined our already large  
  
group. We were walking down the corridor to Lockhart's room, when Harry passed us.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Sango. "Wait!" Harry stopped and turned toward us.   
  
"Sh." he whispered. "I heard a voice, but it's gone now."  
  
"Your just hearing things." suggested Inuyasha. "It's quite late, we should go to bed." We  
  
all agreed on that. I gave Kurama a smile, and hug.  
  
"Good night, see you tomorrow." I added. Hiei had turned his head away, much to my  
  
confusion. When we were back in our common room, I gave Sesshoumaru a good night hug too.  
  
Kikyou glared at me from far away, really far away. Then I turned to Hiei, who was startled when  
  
I hugged him.  
  
"Good night." I whispered, as I disappeared into the girl's dormitory.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Yoko, Winter!" I called during breakfast the next day. "Have you found Kurama yet?"  
  
Winter nodded, and I followed the two foxes. They led me outside, where the rain was pouring.  
  
"He's out there?!" I asked, really alarmed.  
  
I quickly raced out into the rain, Yoko and Winter ran alongside me. I spotted the whole  
  
Gryffindor team practicing for quidditch. After a few seconds, they landed. I ran to Kurama, and  
  
glared at Oliver. "Did you know Kurama could catch a cold out here?!" I demanded angrily.  
  
"That's none of your business!" replied Oliver, as the rest began to trudge back in.  
  
"None of my bus...." I was cut off by Kurama.  
  
"I'm fine." he murmured as he hugged me close to him. I smiled, and closed my eyes. "Let's go  
  
to the forbidden forest. We haven't visited Silver and the others for over a week. I also need to  
  
get more plants."  
  
We ran into the sacred part of the forest, where Kurama and I made. No rain could get  
  
through here. We had charmed this place with a really complex spell, that not even the charms  
  
teacher could rid. In this part dwelled all the unicorns, dragons, pixies, and many more.   
  
"Cinnamon!" I called, as a young dragon flew toward us.   
  
"Seems like everyone's doing fine." stated Kurama. "I'm going to go check on my  
  
plants." This place we created was huge, and a part of it was filled with Kurama's deadly plants.  
  
Ones that even Professor Sprout was afraid of.   
  
"Wait!" I called. "Cinnamon, can you build us a fire?" She nodded, and in no time, a  
  
blazing fire was started. I wouldn't let Kurama leave, until he was dry. When he was dry, I  
  
allowed him to leave. So I laid on the grass with the unicorns, dragons, and other animals  
  
surrounding me, waiting for Kurama's return.   
  
"Let's go for a ride." I suggested, as Cinnamon crouched down. As soon as I was on, we  
  
took flight. Dazzle, and Spring, another two of my dragon friends also took flight. Just in case I  
  
slipped off Cinnamon.   
  
When we returned, Kurama was already there, waiting for me. "I got some extra seeds."  
  
"Cool." I replied. "We better get back! Bye everyone!" As soon as we left, the animals  
  
scrambled again, to do what they usually do.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
So the next few days were the same. Visit the forbidden forest, go to class, and pick on  
  
Lockhart. I admit, I enjoy very much picking on the poor excuse for a teacher. "My hair!" yelled  
  
Lockhart, as he raced out. I glanced at Kagome, who was trying to look innocent.  
  
"Well, at least he's ready for the Halloween party tonight." reasoned Kagome, and I  
  
nodded.   
  
"What's Halloween?" asked Hiei, confused.  
  
"It's a holiday where we celebrate...uh...stuff." replied Kagome.  
  
"Stuff?" asked Hiei, as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Monsters, the dead, and stuff." Kagome corrected herself. "Something like that!"  
  
"Your so much help." thanked Hiei sarcastically. Kagome glared at him, and Hiei glared  
  
back. That night, there was Halloween games, and treats.  
  
"You pinned the tail on the eye!" informed Hiei, as Kagome pinned the donkey tail where  
  
the eye was.   
  
"Heads up!" called Inuyasha, as a ball zoomed overhead. Kikyou quickly stood up. Bam.  
  
The ball hit her straight in the face. "I already warned you." replied Inuyasha casually, when  
  
Kikyou started fuming.  
  
"You said heads up!" yelled Kikyou, "So I raised me head!"  
  
"You really are an idiot." scoffed Sesshoumaru, as Inuyasha snickered.   
  
"Hiei, things are heating up." stated Kagome. "Do you think you can heat it up more?"  
  
asked Kagome, with an evil smile.  
  
"My pleasure." replied Hiei, as Kikyou's robes suddenly burned to ashes. The guys  
  
started whistling, and Kagome quickly clamped her hand over both our eyes.   
  
"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, turn around!" yelled Kagome.   
  
"I already am." replied Sesshoumaru. "I do not wish to see this, at all!"  
  
"Who wants to see it anyway?" asked Inuyasha.   
  
"Wow!" gasped Miroku.  
  
"Quite looking at her naked body!" yelled Sango, as he knocked Miroku into la, la land.  
  
We heard a shriek from Kikyou, followed by sobs. Then the door slammed closed, and Kagome  
  
removed her hands.  
  
"Hn." snorted Hiei. "She deserved it."   
  
***  
  
After more fun and games, we noticed that Harry, Hermione, and Ron never showed up.  
  
Finally the party was over, and we were returning to our dormitory, when we heard loud a  
  
commotion. So we followed everyone, and came to the sight of a paralyzed Mrs. Norris. Harry,  
  
Ron, and Hermione stood there trying to explain that they didn't do it.  
  
"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED, ENEMIES OF THE HEIR  
  
BEWARE!" I read. Kagome tightened her grasp on me.   
  
"Hiei, take Kagome back to her dormitory." I pleaded, and Hiei nodded his head.   
  
"No." replied Kagome stubbornly. We ignored it, as Hiei tried to pull her away, to no  
  
avail. I knew Hiei could pull Kagome away if he tired, but he was afraid of harming her.  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed Kagome from behind, and carried her back to their common room.  
  
Hiei followed close behind. It was better if Kagome didn't get herself tangled into this.  
  
"Let go!" yelled Kagome, as her voice dimmed. The headmaster gave a thankful smile toward  
  
me, and proceeded to clear the mess.  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
DELETED and NEW STORY: I deleted Hard Earned Love! Sorry! Though I did write a new  
  
one. Its called Entering A New Realm.   
  
Review Responses:  
  
Kya: I do that sometimes too. Usually my history book. I read it so fast, that I have to read it  
  
again! ^_^ Glad it made sense now~!  
  
Artemis the Goddess: I updated as soon as I could, and I'm still waiting for you to update! ^_~  
  
Michelle: Naraku will be in the next chapter! Too many characters! Too hard to fit all into one  
  
chapter!   
  
Mimiru3: Yeah, I'm trying to go as fast as I can, but I'll have to stop when it comes to number  
  
six! Well, I'm trying to keep Hiei in character, so it's going to go slow.   
  
Ryoko: Okay, so from now on I'll just call you Ryoko. Good job on your story! It's going really  
  
good. So it's a Hiei and Kagome, or Kagome and Kurama?  
  
DemonLady1: I didn't know why I did that, but I couldn't help it. Sorry Kurama! Good thing no  
  
one was there, I think. ^_^  
  
Dark Topaz: Glad you like it! Here is the chapter that you wanted!   
  
Wolfgrl: yeah, glad you like that part! Yea, pink is gross. (DR: Glares at both of us) excuse my  
  
cousin. Anyway, what's your favorite color? Mine is silver.   
  
Kagome-gurl: Nothing is more creepy then that. You wouldn't know what he'll try to do to you  
  
at night! Yes, I want to kill her too, but than that's one less person to pick on! The part you  
  
wanted to kill Kikyou is at the very end, so scroll down!  
  
xXFallenAngelHikariXx: Yes, I realized that too, I hope this chapter was a bit better. I'm not  
  
sure.   
  
KoiKokoro: I'll update Changes sooner, if you update yours! I really love it! ^_^  
  
Harmony: Happy to hear that from you! Hope you like this! ^_^  
  
Anime Fan26: No, your not. ^_~ Hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
  
Nyczbabigrl: Glad you like! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Tsukishin-sama: Yeah, after a few more series. But you'll just have to wait, it's to hard to  
  
explain. ^_^  
  
Psychotic Seraph: I won't hurt them, as in physically. Kagome will be there to stop that. ^_^   
  
Fluffy-Maru-Kouga-Chan: Yes, they are very protective. ^_^ Well, I'm trying to make this into a  
  
love triangle between Kurama/Kagome/Hiei. So it can make this a bit more interesting.  
  
Seeker of Death: What's wrong with Sango will be explained later, okay? Glad you like!  
  
^.^: I'll try to add some fluff, but I'm trying to keep Hiei in character. And this is a Kagome and  
  
Kurama pairing story, just in case you didn't know. But it is a love triangle. Am I making any  
  
sense?   
  
ANAme-chan: Happy to hear you like! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Emerald: That's okay! Yeah, I go places too, mostly Mondays. ^_^ Glad you like!  
  
Anime Kitsune: Yes, he is evil, and it's only just beginning. Glad you liked that chapter! ^_^  
  
XxAnimeSwtnZzxX: Thanks for the review! I love them! ^_~ Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Mizu: Glad you liked the ending! Did you like this chapter?  
  
Darkened Skyes: Okay, and I'm not sure what to type either. Oh yeah, update your stories soon!  
  
KagomeYasha4448: Glad you love it! Yeah, I couldn't help but put that part in. ^_~  
  
demonicangel06: Yea, she tripped, thanks to Kurama! Yes, it makes life easier for me too! Well,  
  
I'm trying to make Hiei like Kagome. But it's going to remain a Kagome and Kurama  
  
relationship! Okay?  
  
Dreamsprite1: Yes, it is creepy. Glad you like though! Here is the chapter you wanted! ^_^  
  
This little part is dedicated to Kagome-gurl.   
  
KG: Where is that bitch!  
  
Kikyou: Appears out of nowhere.   
  
KG: Gets her sword, and slices Kikyou's head off! Throws her to Fluffy.  
  
Fluffy: Munches on Kikyou. ^_^   
  
KG: I wanna do it again! Resurrects Kikyou from the dead, again! Throws millions of daggers.  
  
Kikyou. O_O shocked, and then dies again! Three seconds later, is revived again!  
  
KG: DIE!!! Throws needles, and tortures Kikyou. Then uses her as a pinata!   
  
Kikyou: Oww! Then dies again. This time stays dead! 


	9. Protection

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything! So don't sue!  
  
***  
  
Protection  
  
  
  
Kagome was dragged back to the Slytherin common room kicking and squirming. "The  
  
chambers are opened." murmured Sesshoumaru, "This is dangerous. Kagome, you are not  
  
allowed to go anywhere without one of us with you."  
  
"What!?" screamed Kagome, as she tried to run out. Hiei grabbed Kagome by the hand,  
  
and pulled her back.  
  
"I agree with Sesshoumaru on this." stated Hiei seriously, as he held Kagome down.  
  
"You guys know something about the chambers, don't you?" asked Kagome suspiciously.  
  
"That's not important." answered Hiei, as Sesshoumaru sat down and kept a close eye on  
  
Kagome.  
  
***  
  
~Next day, outside of Slytherin common room~  
  
"Kagome's still sleeping. She was arguing with us all night." reported Sesshoumaru, at  
  
the questioning look on Kurama. "This will make our meeting easier anyway."   
  
"Your right." agreed Kurama, as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." panted Inuyasha. "Overslept."  
  
"Figures." added Sesshoumaru.   
  
"So, what are we discussing?" asked Hiei impatiently.  
  
"Well, I assume all four of us are demons, well, as least half demon." started  
  
Sesshoumaru, as Inuyasha growled. "And I also assume that all of us care for Kagome."  
  
"Hn." snorted Hiei.   
  
"We as demons, we have lived during the time the chambers were open, and though we  
  
weren't here, we know of the dangers. Kagome is in grave danger here." stated Sesshoumaru.  
  
"So I suggest that one of us is by her side at all times."  
  
"Why can't we just tell her." asked Inuyasha annoyed.  
  
"We don't want her to worry about this, and we all know that if she finds out, she'll be  
  
trying to solve it. She won't stop until she got to the bottom of it. Kurama, you should know.  
  
Remember last year?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yeah, we should have at least one of us by her side at all times." restated Kurama.  
  
"Good idea." agreed all of them.  
  
"Then it's settled." finished Kurama.  
  
"Let go!" yelled Kagome from inside, as all four demons ran inside. Hiei kicked Naraku  
  
in the stomach, sending him flying away. But he landed gracefully, and acted as if nothing  
  
happened. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, while Kurama was trying to  
  
calm her down. Hiei and Naraku were preparing for another showdown, when Kikyou popped  
  
up.  
  
Hiei was going to punch Naraku, and Naraku was going to kick Hiei. Both missed, and  
  
hit Kikyou, who came in at the wrong time. Smash, crash. "Why me?" moaned Kikyou in pain,  
  
as she fainted. Naraku promptly left though the door, and toward the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Okay, I'm fine. Kurama was checking for wounds on one side of me, while Inuyasha is  
  
babbling on about me learning self-defense. Sesshoumaru was furious, and muttering something  
  
about tearing Naraku limb from limb. Hiei remained quite, but I could feel the anger radiating off  
  
him. What's with everyone today?  
  
"History of Magic class is this way." I pointed, as the guys pulled me in the wrong  
  
direction.  
  
"Oh, yea." stated Inuyasha, as the five of us made out way into the History of Magic  
  
class. I was going to sit next to Hermione and Harry, when Sesshoumaru grabbed me, and made  
  
my sit in an empty table. Kurama sat on one side, and Inuyasha at the other. Sesshoumaru and  
  
Hiei took the seat behind us.  
  
Something isn't right. They guys are acting strange. It has to do with something that  
  
happened last night. "Yes, Mrs. Granger?" asked Professor Binns.  
  
"Um, can you tell us something about the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Hermione, as I  
  
perked up. That was what was written on the wall last night!  
  
"Uh, professor!" called Inuyasha.  
  
"What?" asked the professor, "and raise your hand."  
  
"I don't feel good. Can I go to the hospital wing?" asked Inuyasha, as he clutched his  
  
stomach in pain.  
  
"Fine." replied the professor.  
  
"I can't walk." argued Inuyasha. "Can Kagome come with me?"  
  
"Yes." replied the professor in a monotone. Why did Inuyasha have to drag me in? I  
  
wanna hear the story! I grumbled, as I helped Inuyasha outside. When we reached the hospital  
  
wing, Madam Promfry checked him.  
  
"There's nothing wrong!" exclaimed Madam Promfry.   
  
"Inuyasha!" I ground out from under my voice in a menacing voice. "Did you do this on  
  
purpose?"  
  
"N-no." stuttered Inuyasha, as he ran out of the hospital wing with me chasing him.   
  
"How dare you!" I yelled, as I sped up. But I could never catch a half-demon. After a  
  
while, I stopped, and panted. Inuyasha popped up next to me.   
  
~Sesshoumaru's POV~  
  
When we came out of class, Kagome was chasing Inuyasha around, trying to hit him.  
  
Soon, a crowd was attracted. "Inuyasha." I called, as Kagome was resting. "Guess you aren't a  
  
total dishonor. You finally did something right today."  
  
"Good quick thinking." complimented Kurama, as Inuyasha smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"But, can you call Kagome off. I really don't want to run anymore!" stated Inuyasha, as  
  
Kagome got up again. Kurama stepped in between Kagome and Inuyasha, and smiled at her.  
  
  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"Forgive him. He was just playing around." whispered Kurama in a calm voice. I looked  
  
into his eyes and nodded. I could never bring myself to refuse him anything.   
  
"Fine." I replied, as I latched myself onto Sesshoumaru and Hiei's arm. "Both ice-cubes and I  
  
have quidditch practice."  
  
"Yes, we do." stated Sesshoumaru as we walked toward the field. "And it's Sesshoumaru,  
  
not ice-cube."  
  
"Maybe your brains are to stupid to remember." added Hiei. I fumed at the two demons,  
  
but soon brushed it away.  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want!" I retorted. Sesshoumaru is like the older brother that I  
  
always wanted, but we look more like enemies. Hiei is like my best friend, but we seem like  
  
enemies also. As soon as practice was over, I tried to get to the place where the incident  
  
happened last night.   
  
"Kagome, your going the wrong way." stated Sesshoumaru, as he steered me in the  
  
opposite direction. Darn it.  
  
"Wait!" I yelled. "I'm going to go talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermione." I stated, as I rushed  
  
off to follow the three. Sesshoumaru sighed, and ran after me. Hiei snorted, clearly annoyed, but  
  
followed also. I watched as the three ran into the girl's bathroom, which was haunted by an  
  
annoying ghost.  
  
I slipped in after them to find them talking to Myrtle. "No one wants to upset me?" screeched  
  
Myrtle angrily. "Who are you?"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to face me. "Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Hiei, what are you  
  
doing?"  
  
"I was following Kagome." replied Sesshoumaru.  
  
"And I was following you guys." replied Kagome.  
  
"And I was falling the two idiots." muttered Hiei, earning a glare from Kagome and  
  
Sesshoumaru.   
  
"So, your Kagome." sneered Myrtle. "I heard about you. The smartest, and most popular  
  
girl in school. Everywhere you go, your accompanied by a cute and handsome guy. And they're  
  
right too."  
  
I could tell Sesshoumaru and Hiei was annoyed with the ghost. After more talking, the six of  
  
us scrambled out, to only run into Percy. "What were you doing in the girl's bathroom?" Another  
  
fight broke out, and ended with us losing house points.  
  
I don't like that Percy guy one little bit. A big, asshole jerk is what he is. Caring about his  
  
positions above everything else. Sesshoumaru, Hiei, and I returned to our common room angrily.  
  
"What's wrong?" sneered Kikyou, but quickly backed off when she spotted Sesshoumaru  
  
and Hiei behind me.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
mimiru3: Yes, I love humiliating the bitch! Yeah, you should write a fic like that! It would be  
  
great!  
  
Tsukishin-sama: Yeah, I couldn't think of anything important. But I'm glad you still enjoyed it  
  
anyway!  
  
Darkened Skyes: Glad you liked the chapter, and I assume Jon is you brother? Does Mountain  
  
Dew make people hyper?  
  
Harmony: I liked the Kikyou torture parts too! I'll have more of those later on too! I can't help it!  
  
Glad your liking it more each time!  
  
KagomeYasha4448: I liked the Kikyou bashing as well! I'll put more in later! I'm glad you liked  
  
the new fic as well!  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: I got your point, and here is the new chapter you wanted! Hope you  
  
enjoyed this chapter!  
  
DemonLady1: Yes, I really haven't seen any stories in which she befriends dragons. My lifelong  
  
dream, but one that will never come true!   
  
Artemis the Goddess: I updated as soon as I could, and thanks for reading my new story! I  
  
appreciate that!  
  
Michelle: Okay, since your fine with it! Hope you liked this chapter as well! ^_^  
  
Seeker of Death: I'm so happy you love my story, and really glad that you understand! Not many  
  
people understands me!   
  
Wolfgrl13: Glad you found that chapter funny! Black is my brother's favorite color too! He's  
  
obsessed with it. He stares into the mirror for hours. Why? Because he tells me that his eyes are  
  
black! I would have a really big sweat drop, if they were real. So what is that funny anime? Did  
  
you find out now?  
  
ANAme-chan: I'm so glad you love all my stories. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^_~  
  
demonicangel06: Yay! I love ice-cream! Thanks! Hope you liked this update! I can't wait to  
  
write year five!  
  
Sango14120: Here's the chapter you want, and he'll make the mandrakes grow faster, once  
  
people starts getting petrified.  
  
Kagome+kurama-4evr: Yes, Kikyou is really stupid! What did you expect? If you said Hiei has a  
  
crush on Kikyou, then it's a no. If you meant Kagome, a little bit, but since Kurama and her are  
  
so close, he wouldn't so more than that. No, Kagome isn't the heir of Slytherin, remember? She's  
  
the heir of Gryffindor! So she can't speak snake language, but she can charm them! Glad you  
  
liked my new story!  
  
KMG-Prosperity: I updated as soon as I could, hope you enjoyed it! ^_^  
  
arrow-card: Glad you loved it! Thanks for taking the time to review! I appreciate that! ^_~  
  
emerald dragon hanyou: Glad you liked that chapter! I liked that part too! Yeah, there are going  
  
to be twists. A lot of twists! No, I couldn't tell the nervousness. Kinda hard too.   
  
Me: Hope you liked this update! ^_^  
  
Mizu: I'll try to add some Kagome and Kurama fluff soon, but Hiei and Kagome, I'm not sure.  
  
You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Helen: Thanks for the review! I updated as soon as I could, and hope you enjoyed he chapter!  
  
Glad you like!  
  
Dark Topaz: I'm so happy to hear you like this story! ^_~  
  
Kathy Da kitsune kat: Sorry, I had too. This person called Dracoishott, is going around and  
  
reporting people for taking things out of movies. My cousin got reported, but good thing was, she  
  
won the fight! But I don't want to take chances! Hope you liked the new story though!  
  
Cinnamon Pixi Stix: I'm glad you liked this one too! Thanks for taking the time to review! I love  
  
reviews!  
  
Blue moon gurl: Here is the next chapter you wanted! Hope you liked it! Yeah, everyone can be a  
  
little potty mouth at times! That's okay though, I don't mind!   
  
Anakaare: I'm glad it's one of your favorites! Well, sort of, hard to explain, since I'm not sure  
  
myself. Some author I am, huh? But this is definitely a Kagome and Kurama pairing!   
  
?????????: I won't, since Kagome will stop that, before it gets out of hand. ^_^  
  
Fat Cat Buyo: Yes, it's my favorite too! Glad that you like! Yeah, I'm doing it for all seven  
  
years! Hope you'll read them! Yeah, I'm trying to improve every time!   
  
FireKitusne: Glad you love this story! This is the update you wanted! ^_~  
  
distantmelodies: I updated! A bit late though! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^  
  
Kya: That's okay, as long as you are now! Glad you love that chapter! ^_~  
  
Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe: Thanks for putting me on your favorites! I'm so happy you like my  
  
work! 


	10. Healing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, and Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
***  
  
Healing  
  
  
  
Kagome was getting really agitated at the fact that the guys were following her every step.  
  
Other then Kurama, since they're always together. "Oh great." Kagome sighed. "Defense Against  
  
the Dark Arts is next."  
  
"Pure joy." agreed Kurama as we all shuffled into the classroom. Lockhart entered and  
  
flashed everyone one of his disgusting smiles. Many girls sighed, and started drooling, while  
  
Kagome looked like she could puke.  
  
"Let's review how I defeated the ugly troll." stated Lockhart. "Kagome, will you please  
  
help me demonstrate?"   
  
"Are you calling me an ugly troll?" Kagome demanded angrily, as she stomped into the  
  
front of the classroom.   
  
"Well, first I went like this." stated Lockhart, as he stuck out his hand toward Kagome,  
  
and beckoned her forward. Kagome grabbed his hand, and angrily flung him into the wall.  
  
"And this is what happened." Kagome concluded happily, as the guys clapped their hands  
  
happily. After fifteen minutes, Lockhart was back on his feet, and motioned for Hiei to help with  
  
the demonstration this time.  
  
"The vampire cornered me." started Lockhart, as he drew his wand. "He was going to  
  
attack me, when I jinxed it. It couldn't move an inch." Hiei looked really annoyed at being  
  
displayed as a vampire, and weak also. The next second, Lockhart's robes caught fire, and his  
  
pictures went up in flames as well.  
  
"It was a great lesson." Kagome concluded. Hiei snorted, but had a small smirk on as  
  
well. Kurama nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Is it true that Harry, Ron, and Hermione are  
  
trying to make the polyjuice potion?"   
  
"What?" asked Kurama, at the sudden change of subject. "How did you find out?"  
  
"I have my ways." replied Kagome, as she winked at Yoko. Kurama glared at his pet,  
  
who remained unaffected. "Wonder what they're doing it for. Wanna make one too?"  
  
"No." replied Kurama. "We already tried it, remember? It was successful, no need to do it  
  
a second time."  
  
"Guess your right." stated Kagome.  
  
"Okay, if you two are done, we can move on." cut in an annoyed Hiei. Kagome smiled at  
  
her friend, and agreed.   
  
When the three reached the Great Hall, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were already there.  
  
"Ready for the quidditch match?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Slytherins are going to win."  
  
"Over me." added Kurama. Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"We'll see." murmured Kagome, as she bit into her food.   
  
"That was so funny what you did to Lockhart!" laughed Inuyasha.  
  
"The idiot hasn't stopped since." snickered Sesshoumaru, as he plugged his ears. "His  
  
laughing is really a horrible sound."  
  
"WHY YOU!" screamed Inuyasha, as another one sided fight broke out.   
  
***  
  
~Quidditch~  
  
"Okay!" yelled Wood, as the Gryffindor listened to him drone on. "Slytherin has better  
  
brooms, but we have better people!"  
  
"You mean everyone other than Kagome, Hiei, and Sesshoumaru." corrected George.  
  
"Those three could surpass Harry."  
  
"Not to mention," added Fred slyly. "Kurama has his girlfriend on that team. I doubt he  
  
will play his best against her."  
  
"Well, Kurama, then you'll have to put that relationship aside. We are going to win no  
  
matter what! Even if it means your going to have to break up." stated Wood.  
  
"I'll play my best." replied Kurama. "But I will do nothing to harm our relationship.  
  
Kagome comes before everything. That certainly includes quidditch."  
  
"Wh-what?" gasped Katie angrily. "We're not losing because you don't want to go  
  
against you girlfriend!"  
  
"I didn't say I wasn't going to against her, all I said I won't do anything to harm her."  
  
stated Kurama calmly, but Katie was still angry.  
  
"Why is Katie so angry? We thought everyone should be use to his answer by now."  
  
whispered George.  
  
"Well, Katie has had a crush on Kurama since the first day she laid eyes on him. She  
  
never counted on losing him to a Slytherin girl. She's bitter." replied Fred.   
  
  
  
***  
  
The match had began. "I want a fair and clean game." stated Madam Hooch. "On my  
  
whistle, move up to your brooms." After she blew the whistle, the game began.  
  
"And the Slytherins are in the lead." yelled Jordan. "Even though I cheer for the  
  
Gryffindor team, I can't help but say this. Hiei, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome work together as if  
  
they could read each other's mind! And Kagome scores!"  
  
Katie glared at Kagome angrily, as Kurama congratulated Kagome. "Who's team are you  
  
on?" demanded Katie angrily. Kurama chose to ignore her, and continued on with the game. That  
  
was when everyone noticed that bludger kept following Harry.   
  
Sesshoumaru, Hiei, Kagome and Kurama were to focused on the crazy bludger to notice  
  
that Crabbe had knocked the other bludger straight at Kagome. Bam. Kurama, Hiei, and  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly turned just in time to see Kagome falling off her broom. Kurama being the  
  
closest caught her, and landed.   
  
Bam. Harry was hit also, but he had the snitch in his grasps. The game was over. Hiei and  
  
Sesshoumaru landed, and hoovered over Kagome to see if she was alright. "She broke her arm."  
  
informed Kurama. "Looks like Harry did also."  
  
In a second, Hiei had Crabbe by the neck. "Do you need glasses? She was your own  
  
teammate." snarled Hiei, as he cracked Crabbe's arm.   
  
"That's enough!" yelled Lockhart. "I can fix all your broken arms. Don't worry." He did  
  
it to Harry first. "Well, that happens sometimes."  
  
"There's no bones left!" yelled Ron angrily.   
  
"Well, let me try again." he stated, as he moved closer to Kagome. Sesshoumaru quickly  
  
moved in front of Kagome, as Kurama picked Kagome up bridal style. Inuyasha kicked the wand  
  
from Lockhart's hand, and held it firmly in his hand. Hiei had his wand pointed at Lockhart's  
  
neck.  
  
"One move, and you'll wish you were never alive." warned Hiei, as Kurama carried  
  
Kagome away, and toward the forbidden forest. No one noticed this however, they thought he  
  
was bringing her to the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
When everything settled down, we all went to visit the people in the hospital wing.  
  
"Harry, how are you doing?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Fine." replied Harry.   
  
"Where's Kagome?" asked Ron, as we all looked around.  
  
"She didn't come here." replied Madam Promfrey. Now where did that fox take her? Why  
  
didn't he bring her to the hospital wing?  
  
"Don't just stand here!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "Let's go find them!" I was out the door in a  
  
flash, and we began searching the castle.  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I carried Kagome toward out secret place, and all the animals came to meet us. Sliver  
  
quickly trotted out, and lowered his horn to Kagome's arm and tapped it. A white light enveloped  
  
it, and when it disappeared, Kagome's arm was healed. "Ow, that bludger really hurt." sighed  
  
Kagome, as she leaned against me.  
  
"Of course, what did you expect? Something soft?" I asked, as I held her tighter to me.   
  
"Cinnamon!" Kagome called. She quickly stepped up. "Take Crimson and Snow with  
  
you. I want you to give Grabbe and Lockhart a piece of my mind! Make sure no one sees you!"  
  
"Is this wise?" I asked uncertainly.   
  
"I don't care." replied Kagome. "I'm itching for revenge! That big buffoon aimed the  
  
thing at me! Then the poor excuse of a teacher tried to removed my bones like he did to Harry!  
  
Don't worry, none of my dragons ever failed me once! We done this plenty of times."  
  
"Oh yes, I remember. You had Pansey in the hospital wing for almost two months." I said  
  
thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, she deserved it." retorted Kagome. "Maybe I should try something on Kikyou  
  
too!" I shook my head, as Kagome thought of ways to get Kikyou. She hasn't changed a bit from  
  
last year. "Silver, show me the picture of Lockhart."  
  
Silver dipped her horn into the lake, and the waters rippled for a while, then the image of  
  
Lockhart appeared. I watched, as two of Kagome's dragon waited inside Lockhart's bedroom.  
  
When he opened the door, they suddenly started snapping their jaws at him, and spit flaming fire  
  
balls.   
  
Lockhart was scorched head to toe, as he ran out of the room in a rush. The two dragons  
  
quickly took flight out the window, after making everything look as if nothing happened.  
  
Lockhart returned with lots of teachers. "Is this some kind of joke?" demanded McGonagall.  
  
"It was here!" argued Lockhart.  
  
"Your seeing things." retorted Snape. "And even if you weren't, weren't you saying how you  
  
defeated a whole clan of dragons?"  
  
"Uh, yes, of course." replied Lockhart.   
  
"Show me Crabbe." stated Kagome, as the scene changed.   
  
"Ah!" screamed Crabbe, as Snow almost bit of his head. He ran, and slammed straight  
  
into the wall, and fell into dreamland. Snow quickly blended herself into the white walls using  
  
her special powers, as Madam Promfrey, and many others rushed in.  
  
"Must have had a nightmare." murmured Madam Promfrey, as she put Crabbe back on  
  
the bed. As soon as she left, Snow flew out of the window. Kagome smiled, and wrapped her  
  
arms around my neck.  
  
"I'm so happy." Kagome claimed.  
  
"I'm glad." I replied, as we curled together to take an afternoon nap. When the three  
  
dragons reappeared, they curled in a spot, and joined the rest of us.   
  
***  
  
~Sesshoumaru's POV~  
  
"Where did those two go?" I asked no one in particular.   
  
"Well, at least the fox is still with her." stated Hiei.  
  
"Now I'm so relaxed." retorted Inuyasha. Hiei glared at Inuyasha, and he glared back.  
  
This is no time for a glaring contest!  
  
"If the stupid fox lets anything happen to her..." trailed Hiei, as his eyes narrowed. "Then  
  
things won't be pretty."   
  
"What's gotten into Hiei?" asked Inuyasha, confused at his words.  
  
"Hiei is in love." stated Sango, as she stepped up to us. "But being the kind of person he  
  
is, he won't admit it if his life depended on it. This is his way of showing his love." Hiei is in  
  
love with Kagome? What is going to happen now, for some odd reason, I have a bad feeling  
  
about this.  
  
"Things aren't going to go well." I murmured quietly.  
  
***  
  
~Naraku's POV~  
  
Sesshoumaru, you got that right. This is my perfect chance. Not long from now, I will  
  
have both the shikon no tama and Kagome. Feelings will be all of your downfall. I smirked, and  
  
waited for the return of Kagome and Kurama. "Enjoy your last moments together." I stated.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!   
  
Next Time: Next chapter of Second Year. Kagome and Kurama finally reappear in school. But  
  
what's this? Did Hiei and Kurama just attack Kagome? Kagome's siding with Naraku, and  
  
asking for his help? An all out war between Kurama and Hiei are about to ensue.  
  
NEW FIC! I did another one called the Vixens. YOU (yes, I mean you, not a name.) are one of  
  
the main characters. You get paired with Hiei, sorry, no choice. A group of deadly assigns kill for  
  
reasons unknown. Everyone teams up to solve the mystery, but there is so much more to you and  
  
your friends that the guys don't know.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
emerald: Yeah, I could sort of tell the nervousness. Well, the twits, you'll just have to wait. Hope  
  
you still like!  
  
Mimiru3: I checked your folder, and there were many good ones! Thanks for telling me! It helps  
  
kill time.   
  
Kya: Glad you loved the chapter, and I am lacking in things to read too! ^_^  
  
^.^: Yeah, they are protective, but is it really a good thing? Well, you can find out for yourself. I  
  
like Kikyou bashing too, and the Naraku part wasn't really important. But if you want to know,  
  
he was trying to make Kagome tell him where the Shikon no Tama was.  
  
Artemis the Goddess: Glad you liked the chapter and the Kikyou bashing. Please update yours  
  
soon too! I love them all!  
  
DemonLady1: Yeah, I kinda noticed that too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_~  
  
Michelle: Guess I'm not really paying much attention to what I was writing. Though it's quite  
  
hard to concentrate with a bunch of annoying nine year olds in the house.   
  
Arrow-card: I never thought anyone would say that, but am I really over doing it? Should I go  
  
easier on her?  
  
Blue moon gurl: I'm glad you liked that part! I would love to hear your comments! Hope you  
  
enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Kagome+kurama-4evr: That's okay! I do that sometimes too. The wizards duel is coming up  
  
soon! Glad you liked this story, and I'll try to update as soon as I can, okay?  
  
Shadow fox8: Glad you like it, and this is a Kagome and Kurama story. But Hiei also likes  
  
Kagome, so something like a love triangle. But ending pairing is Kagome and Kurama.  
  
KoiKokoro: I'm glad you understand, but next chapter I'll be going into the love triangle. But  
  
everything will work out, just in case you wanted to know.  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: I'm glad you liked that chapter! I like your new name! ^_^  
  
GoDdEsS oF mOoN: I'm glad you like them! So you want more Kikyou bashing? I'll try to add  
  
more, okay?  
  
Me: I am? Maybe I am, people tell me that a lot! ^_~ Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Cinnamon Pixi Stix: Yeah, it's going to be really hard, considering the fact that Kagome isn't  
  
dumb. She's a top student, remember. But the incident in the next chapter will draw her away  
  
from the chamber of secrets mystery.  
  
ANAme-chan: I'm glad you liked that quick update. But it's going to be harder, because of  
  
school.   
  
Harmony: Glad you liked the Kikyou torture! I start school soon too, and it sucks! I don't wanna  
  
start! Not enough time to write anymore!  
  
Wolfgrl13: Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you enjoy this one too! ^_^  
  
Fat Cat Buyo: So, you want more Kikyou bashing? I'll try to add some more, okay? I updated as  
  
soon as I could!  
  
Tani-san: Yeah, I am going to so it for every year, but I'll be stuck if they don't come out with  
  
book six and seven! Yeah, people do tell me to update soon, but I don't mind.  
  
Icegirl172: I'm so happy you like, and here is the next chapter you wanted! ^_~  
  
helen: I'm glad you liked that chapter! Yeah, I made him smarter in that chapter! Though it's  
  
gonna be hard to keep him that way!   
  
Blue Pheonix 214: Glad you like! Yeah, they will stay in love at the end, I just wanted some  
  
more plot in the middle. I'm also a big Kagome and Kurama fan! Yeah, I'm doing the whole  
  
series! 


	11. Love Triangle

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you no sue!  
  
***  
  
Love Triangle  
  
  
  
Kagome and Kurama arrived back somewhere around midnight. They had, in addition to  
  
missing dinner, the remaining classes. But that wasn't really a big deal, due to the fact they were  
  
already above that level. "I'll take you back to Slytherin common room." offered Kurama.  
  
"Thanks." replied Kagome, as the two made their was toward the Slytherin common  
  
room. Suddenly, out of nowhere shot a blast of fire ball. Kurama quickly pushed Kagome out of  
  
the way.  
  
"Hurry into the common room. I'm going to go check it out." stated Kurama, as he ran off  
  
before Kagome could say another word. Kagome did as Kurama told her, and walked into the  
  
common room.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Hiei, lounging on the window sill. "Sesshoumaru is out  
  
looking for you again."  
  
"Oh, sorry to worry you." Kagome replied. "Kurama and I went to the forbidden forest."  
  
"What?" asked Hiei. "Doesn't the fox know it's dangerous in there?"  
  
Kagome giggled, as Hiei gave her questioning glance. "Seems like your beginning to care  
  
and worry for me." giggled Kagome. Hiei turned away and hn-ed  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
The one who tried to attack Kagome and I stopped and turned to face us. "Hiei?" I asked,  
  
not believing what I was seeing. "Why did you attack us?"  
  
"I was not attacking Kagome. I was attacking you. You do not deserve her. She belongs  
  
to me." stated Hiei coldly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" demanded Kurama, as a fight broke out.   
  
"Someone's coming." stated Hiei coldly. "We will finish this another time." With that, he  
  
quickly raced toward the Slytherin common room. I quickly raced back to Gryffindor common  
  
room, and tried to sort things out.  
  
***  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
I watched as Kagome laughed insanely. She's going to wake up the whole house. I  
  
couldn't help a small smile at her carefree expression. If I had only met her before that fox. What  
  
am I thinking! "Hn." I snorted.  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open, and razor-sharp vines shot toward Kagome and I. I  
  
quickly pushed Kagome away, and received a direct blow to my chest. I quickly raced after the  
  
one who did this, leaving an confused Kagome in the common room.  
  
"Who are you?" I demanded. "Kurama?" I asked, after sniffing the air. "What do you  
  
think you were doing?"  
  
"Your life!" replied Kurama. "That bitch betrayed me. She fell in love with you!"  
  
"What?" I asked, confused. Kagome likes me? That's not possible! Not long after, a fight  
  
broke out.  
  
"Hiei!" called Kagome, down the corridors.   
  
"I will kill her." stated Kurama, as he took steps toward Kagome. Hiei did the only thing  
  
he could do, he drew his sword and lashed out at Kurama. When Kagome arrived on the scene, I  
  
had my sword at Kurama's neck, and Kurama had his whip wrapped around me.  
  
"Stop!" cried Kagome, as we both backed away. "What's going on?" Kagome cried. As  
  
Kurama took off.   
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Sesshoumaru, who just returned. Kagome fell to the  
  
ground in shock, as Sesshoumaru carried her into the common room. "What happened?"  
  
Sesshoumaru asked, turning towards me.  
  
"Kurama attacked us, saying she betrayed him by falling in love with me." I replied, quite  
  
angry. "That stupid fox!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
When I opened my eyes, I found myself on the couch. What a horrible nightmare! I just  
  
saw Hiei and Kurama trying to kill each other, and it was all because of me. Good thing it's only  
  
a dream. I yawned, and started walking to the Great Hall for breakfast.   
  
When I pushed open the double doors, I was greeted with the sight of Kurama and Hiei  
  
glaring at each other, seemingly holding back the urge to kill each other right there and then.  
  
"Keep away for Kagome." Hiei snarled.  
  
"You're the one who should stay away." replied Kurama, trying to remain calm.   
  
"What's going on?" I asked, as Hiei and Kurama broke apart.   
  
"Nothing." replied Hiei.  
  
"We're just fine." added Kurama, as he narrowed his eyes. Doesn't look fine to me. I  
  
smiled, trying to break the tension.   
  
"Hey, Kagome!" called Sango, as she pulled me out of the great hall.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"You three, that's what." replied Sango. "Those two are going to kill each other."  
  
"Why?" I asked, confused and afraid.  
  
"Kagome, they're both in love with you! I read that demons are really possessive, and  
  
once they fall in love, they will do all they can to get the girl." explained Sango.  
  
"What?" I asked. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I swear I am positive!" replied Sango.   
  
"Then what should I do?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, but go see Naraku. He should be able to find a way out of this. Though it  
  
might come at a price." said Sango, as she scrunched her face.  
  
"If he can stop the fight, and prevent this, I am willing." I replied, as I raced off to find  
  
Naraku. I finally spotted Naraku around the corner, and grabbed him. "I need your help!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Naraku, giving me a smile. I shivered at that smile, but quickly  
  
brushed it off.  
  
"I want you to stop the fight between Kurama and Hiei. I don't what them to fight over  
  
me anymore!" I yelled.  
  
"That's easy." replied Naraku. "All you have to do is go out with me, and they'll think  
  
you love me, and those two will stop fighting each other. But if you do this, you will lose both of  
  
them forever."   
  
Should I really do this? Yes, it's worth it, if it can stop this bloodshed. "I agree."  
  
***  
  
~Sango's POV~  
  
I walked into the great hall and yawned. Can't believe I overslept. Where's Kagome? And  
  
why is Kurama and Hiei about to murder each other? Did I miss something. It figures that the  
  
one day I oversleep, I miss everything!  
  
"Last night, a student has been petrified." announced Professor McGonagall. What?  
  
"Who?" asked one of the students. She ignored him.  
  
"Now, go to your next class." ordered Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Hey, Sango!" called Miroku, as he ran up to me, and slid his hand south. Slap.  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself, or you won't have one." I huffed, as I walked toward me  
  
next class. Stupid Miroku, can't go one second without groping me or another girl! One of these  
  
days, I'm going to have to teach him a lesson!  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Potion's Class~  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
We have to put our plan into action soon. I hope we don't get caught, and what's with  
  
Hiei and Kurama this morning. They're acting strange. What am I doing? I got to focus. I looked  
  
toward Hermione, who hasn't given the signal yet.  
  
Suddenly the dungeon doors flung open. "Professor, I'm sorry we're late." called  
  
Kagome, coming in with her arms latched with Naraku's. My eyes turned to the size of saucers.  
  
"We had some important business."  
  
"I can see that." replied Snape a with a small smile. "Good choice, and for making a good  
  
choice, ten points to Slytherin." What? Slytherins get awarded ten points because Kagome is  
  
falling for Naraku? Maybe the Gryffindors were right. Kagome, and all Slytherins can't be  
  
trusted.  
  
"Bitch." muttered Kikyou, as she walked toward Hiei and Kurama. "See, told you Kagome  
  
was no good. She was only playing with you two."  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I felt myself holding back tears, as I turned away from  
  
the new 'couple'. "What are you doing?" asked Sesshoumaru, as he pulled Kagome away  
  
from Naraku.   
  
Before Kagome could reply, fireworks were flying everywhere. It hit the potions, causing  
  
them to hit the children in the classroom. Hiei, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and I easily dodged. I  
  
looked toward Kagome, who had summoned a barrier to protect herself and Naraku. I clenched  
  
my fists, as Snape healed the people who got splashed.   
  
As soon as class was over, I grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the classroom.  
  
"Tell me this isn't true." I pleaded.  
  
"It is." Kagome replied coldly. "I love Naraku." This isn't true. "You and Hiei never  
  
meant anything to me." With that, she turned and walked back to Naraku. I could feel myself  
  
breaking apart, as Hiei walked up to me.  
  
"We have both been tricked." he whispered, anger evident in his voice. I nodded my head  
  
solemnly. I watched from a distance as Naraku and Kagome spent their time together. A week  
  
passed. I feel myself growing cold and distant.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I looked at Kurama's depressed face, and Hiei's angry ones. At least they're friends once  
  
more. I am willing to pay the price. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, threw me  
  
dirty looks.   
  
"There's a dueling club tonight, isn't there?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." replied Naraku. "This should be interesting."  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Dueling Club~  
  
"Hello, I'm your instructor!" called Lockhart. "And Snape is my assistant." I snorted at  
  
the stupid teacher. I watched with amusement, as Lockhart got knocked down, again, and again.  
  
"Let's have students try."   
  
"Harry, and Kurama." called Lockhart. I glared at the teacher.  
  
"No." replied Snape. "How about a double duel? Two students from my house, and two  
  
from Gryffindor?"  
  
"Sounds good." replied Lockhart. "Harry and Kurama." he called again, as I tensed. Why  
  
am I so worried? Kurama is strong enough to take on the professors.   
  
"Draco and Naraku." called Snape, as I steadied myself. Just my luck, isn't it? I smiled, as  
  
Kurama easily blocked each spell, and knocked Draco and Naraku off their feet.   
  
"Serpensortia!" yelled Draco, as a snake slithered out.   
  
"Allow me!" called Lockhart, as he made the snake ten times larger. Of course, leave it to  
  
the big buffoon to make things worst. I stopped, when Harry started speaking in the snake  
  
language. It seemed as if he was egging the snake to bite the students. I quickly walked up to the  
  
snake, and took out my flute.  
  
Harry immediately stopped talking, and looked at me with wide eyes like the rest of the  
  
class. The snake quietly curled up, as I petted his head. "Now who's a good snake?" I asked.  
  
"Hm, what should I name you?"  
  
"Ssss." hissed the snake happily, as I sat on the huge snake.   
  
"How about Diamond? Just like the patterns on your scale?" I asked, as Diamond nodded his  
  
head. "Come on." I called, as Diamond slithered behind me. "Naraku!" I called. "I'll see you later  
  
in the common room."  
  
I gave a last glance at Kurama, who had angrily turned away. Hiei was glaring at me intently.  
  
The student's were all whispering.   
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I tried to hold in all the pain, at the memories of how she always charmed all those animals.  
  
"Is Kagome the heir of Slytherin?" asked one of the students.  
  
"No, it's Harry. He was talking to the snake." stated another.  
  
"But Kagome's the one who's controlling it!" argued another. I turned, and walked toward the  
  
common room. I didn't want to hear any farther.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
After directing Diamond toward the forbidden forest, Naraku walked in. "Come with me."  
  
stated Naraku. I followed, without asking, as part of our deal. He led me down many twists and  
  
turns, until we were in a deserted part of the castle.  
  
"My daughter, I'm so glad you could come." whispered Voldemort. What to do? What to do?  
  
"Um, Father?" I called softly. Wow, I'm good.  
  
"I'm so glad you finally accepted me." replied Voldemort. "Now we can finally work together  
  
to take over the world!"   
  
"Yes, of course." I replied. Better tell this to grandpa. But how to do it, without them  
  
suspecting me? I glanced at Naraku. Hm, I smiled wickedly.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Hiei is mine forever: Yeah, things are heating up! Sorry for the long wait! I'll try to update faster  
  
from now, okay? Key word, try!  
  
FireKitsune: Sorry for the late update! I'll try to update sooner next time, but I'm not sure, it will  
  
depend.  
  
Helen: I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter, and thanks for taking the time to review! They really  
  
inspire me!  
  
Arrow-card: I have too, but it isn't that bad, is it? (Ducks from sharp objects!) I'll fix it, but  
  
when? I'm not sure!  
  
Harmony: Yes, school really messes up my schedule! I barely have time to read and write  
  
anymore!  
  
Michelle: I'm glad you understand what I am saying! Sorry for the late update! I really tried to  
  
update as soon as I could!  
  
Artemis the Goddess: I'm glad you enjoyed it, and sorry for the late update! Got to much  
  
homework!  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: Okay, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sees Kagome as a sister. Hiei likes  
  
Kagome, but won't admit it, and Kurama is his best friend. Kagome and Kurama are in love with  
  
each other, and that is the main pairing. Naraku lusts after Kagome and the jewel. Better? If not, I  
  
can email you.  
  
DemonLady1: Sorry for the late update! But after much urging to update this one, here it is!  
  
Hope you like!  
  
Kagome+Kurama-4evr: Yeah, I did! Sorry to keep you waiting! But here is the chapter you have  
  
been waiting for!  
  
ANAme-chan: Glad you like it, and Sorry for the late update! I've been saying that a lot!  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
  
Icegirl172: Yeah, I like that pairing a lot as well! Why don't you join my yahoo group? If you do,  
  
you can be notified when I update. Because I tend to forget otherwise.  
  
Darkened Skyes: Sorry for the late update! Got lots of homework, and I finally found time! Hope  
  
you enjoy!  
  
Shinigami Clara: Yes, he's evil! Yeah, it will end well, I hope. We'll see, depends on my mood,  
  
like usual!  
  
Crimson red: Did I send you what you wanted? I don't remember anymore! Honest! Stupid  
  
memory!  
  
Tsukishin-sama: I'm glad you found that funny, but it's going to get a little...mmm..you  
  
know...unhappy!  
  
Fat Cat Buyo: Yea, I love dragons and unicorns! I love Lockhart bashing a lot! Yay! Bishies! I  
  
love them!  
  
Kya: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and sorry for the late update! I'll try to update faster from  
  
now on, okay?  
  
Kurama-Kagom12: I'm glad you like it, and I'm Sorry for the late update! But hope your still  
  
reading this!  
  
Me: Sorry for the late update! I really am trying to find time to update! Believe me! I'm just  
  
really busy!  
  
Demonicangel06: Yes, it's Naraku! Chaos! Yea, they'll remain friends, but that was a big price!  
  
Mhm, yep, big price!  
  
Kat421: too late, must be like that. Otherwise it won't be that fun. But I'll TRY to make it end  
  
happily!  
  
Tani-san: Yes, Naraku, and their will be more Kikyou bashing later! Stay with me, okay? Even  
  
though I update slow.  
  
Emerald: I did? I really didn't mean too, but it didn't sound like a cliffhanger! It sounded normal,  
  
I think!  
  
Koikokoro: I love your stories, so please continue. I really want to review! I need a new  
  
computer, but it costs to much!   
  
CrissyKitty: Yeah, but this is big! I mean really big! But will things get better? I don't know  
  
either!  
  
Animechick8: Actually no! I made it something else. Though it's not a very happy something  
  
else!  
  
????????: I really didn't know it was a cliffhanger! Sorry for the late update! I'll try to update  
  
sooner!  
  
Kawaiikitsunes: Here's the chapter you have been waiting for! Sorry for the late update! Got lots  
  
of things to do!  
  
SsAnImE: I'm glad you like it, and Sorry for the late update! I'll try to have the next chapter up  
  
as soon as I can!  
  
Yo!: I'm glad you like my story, and sorry for the late update! Thanks for taking the time to  
  
review!  
  
Gambit's lover: Yeah, I am, I am! I'm really sorry about what I did! Well, I hope that answered  
  
that question!  
  
Sakrami's_angel: I haven't updated because of school, but I finally found time! Sorry for the late  
  
update!  
  
Selene: Well, after you sent this review, I knew if I didn't update soon, I'm going to be killed! I  
  
received many threats. Oh well, hope you enjoy! 


	12. Wrong Heir

Disclaimer: I don't own them, so don't bother me about it.  
  
Once again, thank you Shinigami Clara for beta-ing this chapter!  
  
***  
  
Wrong Heir  
  
"Father, may I suggest that I get close to Dumbledore, so I can watch his every move?"  
  
Kagome asked, keeping a straight face. "I am one of his top students, and he has trust in me. This  
  
way, I can inform you of everything he does."  
  
"That's a good idea." confirmed Voldemort, as he nodded his head. "Be careful."  
  
"I will father." Kagome replied, trying not to gag at her own words. "Though Naraku  
  
shouldn't follow me, Dumbledore does not like him. It will make me look suspicious."  
  
"I agree." added Voldemort. "You will report to him everything that happened every  
  
night." Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"May I be excused? I'm going to try to locate Dumbledore." asked Kagome, who soon left  
  
after a nod from her supposed father.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I smiled as I walked out of the room. Everything is working according to my plan. I  
  
stopped in front of the gargoyle, and gave the password. "Lemon Drop." I stepped onto the spiral  
  
stairs that worked as an escalator.  
  
As soon as I walked in, I spotted my grandfather, sitting there. "I knew you would be  
  
here."  
  
"You know everything." I joked, as I took a seat.  
  
"No, I don't." replied grandfather, as he looked straight at me. "What is happening  
  
between you and Kurama? He's such a nice boy."  
  
"Grandfather!" I called, as I pouted. "Let's not talk about that. This is important. I have to  
  
make sure everything goes smoothly, even if it means breaking my relationship with Kurama.  
  
Voldemort is in the castle. I was with him just a few minutes ago."  
  
"I thought so." murmured my grandfather.  
  
"I told Voldemort that I'm here to spy on you, and report to him later. But in reality, it's  
  
the other way around." I laughed. "What do you think of my plan?"  
  
"Brilliant as always." replied my grandpa, with a smile. "I assume there are others who  
  
are helping him?"  
  
"Yes, Naraku." I replied. "But we have no evidence. So we'll have to wait for our chance.  
  
You just leave that to me." Grandpa nodded his head, and offered me some chocolate. I  
  
grabbed a chocolate frog, and it leaped out of my hands, as soon as I opened it. Just my luck, the  
  
frog landed on Kurama, who had just opened the door.  
  
"Sorry." I apologized, as he handed me the frog. He didn't reply, but ignored me and  
  
walked toward my grandpa.  
  
"Another attack." informed Kurama, as he relayed everything he saw. "Harry will be  
  
coming to see you."  
  
"Thank you." replied grandpa, as Kurama turned to leave. I made no move to stop him,  
  
and watched as he disappeared behind the door again. I watched as grandpa got up, and walked  
  
upstairs. I glanced around the room, and spotted a phoenix.  
  
"Looks like you'll be dying soon." I murmured, as I stroked his feathers. The door swung  
  
open again, and Harry walked in. I watched as he gazed around the room in awe, and finally  
  
spotted me.  
  
"What are you doing?" demanded Harry, who took a step back when the phoenix burst  
  
into flames. "What did you do?" I chose to ignore his question.  
  
"Ah, Harry." called my grandpa, who had reappeared.  
  
"The bird, Kagome, it...." stuttered Harry, who was glaring at me.  
  
"About time." murmured my grandpa, as Harry's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Out of  
  
the ashes hopped out a newborn phoenix.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open again. What's with it today? "Professor, Harry didn't do  
  
it!" cried Hagrid, swinging around some dead chickens.  
  
"Hagrid..." called my grandpa.  
  
"I swear he didn't!"  
  
"Hagrid...."  
  
"Professor, you got the wrong person, the real culprit could be her!"  
  
"Hagrid," I interrupted, slightly annoyed, as he pointed an accusing finger at me.  
  
"I know Harry didn't do it." finished Dumbledore, as Hagrid shut his mouth and backed  
  
out the door.  
  
"I'll be leaving." I added, as I walked out the door as well.  
  
"You'll be joining the Christmas feast?" asked my grandpa.  
  
"Of course." I replied.  
  
"Why do you bother, no one likes you anyway." muttered Harry, who I chose to ignore  
  
again.  
  
***  
  
~Christmas Feast~  
  
"Kagome!" called Inuyasha, as he pulled me aside. "Why are you still hanging out with  
  
Naraku?!"  
  
"Inuyasha, this is my choice. Please respect it." I pleaded, as he gave a frustrated sigh, and  
  
grumbled. "Sesshoumaru!" I gasped, as he appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"I am glad you still remember my name." replied Sesshoumaru coldly. Great, even  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are unhappy with me. Should've known. Too bad I can't tell them my  
  
plan. Naraku is to close, he'll hear every word I say.  
  
As I ate and talked with Naraku, I could feel everyone's glare on me. The most intense  
  
ones belonging to Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Hiei, and Sango. Kurama, I could feel, hadn't  
  
even spared me a glance, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Could you look somewhere else?!" I exploded, as all eyes turned away. Goodness, how  
  
do they expect me to eat? Only one pair of eyes refused to back down. I swirled around, and  
  
glared back at Hiei. "You want to have a glaring contest?" I demanded, I was stressed as it is  
  
already. I don't need extra things!  
  
***  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
"Wonder what's wrong with Hermione." I asked Ron. I felt weird in Goyal's body.  
  
"I don't know." replied Ron, as Malfoy appeared.  
  
"Pigging out again?" asked Malfoy, as we entered the Slytherin common room. We took  
  
a seat on the couch opposite of Malfoy. There was an awkward silence, when I decided to break  
  
it.  
  
"Uh, did you open the chambers?" I asked stupidly.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? No." replied Malfoy angrily. "Everyone thinks  
  
Potter did it. But they won't for long. I heard he got on the bad side of Kagome."  
  
"So, Kagome opened the chamber?" asked Ron, in the body of Crabbe.  
  
"That's what Naraku and my father said. She's the heir to Slytherin." confirmed Malfoy,  
  
as I felt hatred burning for Kagome. "So, guess we'll have to call her Princess now." When hell  
  
freezes over. I'll never call Kagome Princess! "Hope she kills all the mudbloods."  
  
"Where's everyone?" asked Ron, curiosity over taking him.  
  
"Hiei is never in the common room when Kagome's here. Sesshoumaru is visiting  
  
Inuyasha, to kill time (they're tongue lashing each other.) Don't see what he sees in a lousy  
  
Gryffindor. Naraku went to meet some secret person."  
  
"Inuyasha is not lousy!" I yelled, and quickly covered my mouth. "Harry's lousier." I  
  
quickly covered as Malfoy shot me a look.  
  
"Your right." he agreed. "But Princess will take care of that."  
  
"Believe me." pleaded the voice of Kagome, as we all stopped to listen. "Everything will  
  
work out." We all quickly tried to get into Kagome's room, but was repelled by the spell.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kikyou, as she walked in.  
  
"See who Kagome's talking to." commanded Malfoy, as Kikyou nodded her head, and  
  
gave him a seductive smile. We all peered in from a distance. We all took giant steps back, as  
  
Kikyou tumbled out.  
  
"Sparkle, it okay, they can't do any harm." cooed Kagome, as she petted her snow-white  
  
leopard with wings. I let out a breath I had been holding in, and breathed calmly, roses. Wait  
  
roses?  
  
"What's that smell?" asked Malfoy. "And who were you talking to?"  
  
"The smell is my newly picked roses." replied Kagome, grabbing a vase of red roses.  
  
"And I was talking to Sparkle. His mate is having babies, and I'm assuring him everything will  
  
be fine."  
  
"Harry." cried Ron, "were changing back." We quickly hurried out, feeling Kagome's  
  
gaze on us.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Polyjuice potion. It must be Hermione who came up with that idea. What a brilliant one  
  
as well. I walked back to into my room, "Kikyou, you and you friends can sleep outside today.  
  
Sparkle and some friends are coming over. I can't assure that they won't bite your head of at  
  
night." Kikyou gulped, and quickly scrambled away.  
  
"Way to go Princess!" cheered Draco.  
  
"Princess?" I asked, as I whirled around.  
  
"You're the heir to Slytherin, so we have to call you Princess." replied Malfoy. So, this  
  
was what he was talking about. Is he annoying or what? I slammed the door shut, and took out  
  
my flute. Soon Cinnamon appeared in front of me.  
  
"Get me all the items you can get listed here." I commanded, handing my dragon a list of  
  
ingredients. "And as soon as possible." With that, I watched as Cinnamon flew away. I brought  
  
the flute to my lips once again. Diamond slithered up to me after a while. "Keep a close eye on  
  
who's killing the chickens, and report to me tomorrow night."  
  
"Ssss." replied Diamond, as she slithered out the window again. Things are getting more  
  
and more complicated. I sighed, and snuggled into bed. I'll think more tomorrow. I'm wiped out.  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Gambit's lover: Yep, it's evil, isn't it? But here's the next chapter! They'll be back together,  
  
somehow.  
  
Hiei is mine forever: Kagome's not telling the truth because of something else. It will be revealed  
  
later. ^_^  
  
Artemis the Goddess: Yes, everything will work out, eventually. I'll fix things, when I feel it's  
  
appropriate, and please update yours soon too!  
  
FireKitsune: I'm glad you liked that, because their little love triangle isn't over yet. ^_^  
  
darkened skyes: Sorry to keep you waiting, and homework is definitely evil! Yep, almost  
  
everyone agrees, I think.  
  
HANDHELD Uber Rei Model 05: I'm glad you enjoyed the update! Everything will eventually  
  
work out!  
  
Hikari no Sekai: I kinda feel bad too, but I already know what's gonna happen. ^_^ (DR: Baka.)  
  
Anyway, they'll get back together.  
  
Kagura7: Yea, so you can't kill me. ^_^ (DR: But she can still injure you!) Get off my computer!  
  
Sorry about that, and for the long wait. (DR: She doesn't mean it.) BAM! OFF!  
  
AnImEAnGeL97: Don't worry, things will work out, somehow. I'll update Changes next week, I  
  
think. Or earlier.  
  
Michelle: Yea, lately everyone's been busy. Even my brother, who doesn't do anything but eat  
  
and sleep! (DR: He's like a giant balloon!)  
  
Icegril172: I'm glad you enjoyed it, and please don't give up on me. It's just takes me awhile to  
  
update. (DR: Awhile? Then what do you call a long period of time) Excuse my annoying cousin.  
  
-_-;;;  
  
animedreamer2003: I'm glad your enjoying this, and so sorry for leaving a cliffhanger!   
  
Diana: Yikes! Every things going to be fine, I think. Yea, this will stay a Kagome and Kurama. I  
  
love it to much to make it otherwise.  
  
Fat Cat Buyo: I'm glad you enjoyed it, and so you know tani-san? That's cool. My friends say  
  
they don't know me on the internet. ^_^ Something about me making everything sad, and blah,  
  
blah, blah.   
  
Cassandra: Don't feel bad, they'll get back together, after some more unhappy moments. (DR:  
  
How much is some for you?) A few chapters, or less. ^_^  
  
Mizu Youkai: Yay! I'm glad you have an account now! Yes, they'll fix this. Second Year will  
  
end happily! I hope. (DR: So un positive)  
  
KMG-Prosperity: Yea, they do belong together, and I'll try my best to make it end happy. ^_^  
  
CrissyKitty: Actually I'm waiting to write fourth year. My best planned out one, but I'm so lazy!  
  
^_^  
  
darkgirl2: Yes, it's sick, but it must be done for my plot. Kagome and Kurama should be getting  
  
together soon.  
  
Lil-miko-angel: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and Kagome isn't dumb. You'll see. Yes,  
  
but Kurama won't stay that way for long!  
  
Animechick8: I'm glad you enjoyed that part! ^_^   
  
Fire Goddess: Actually, I'm not sure what I'm doing. It just feels necessary to mess things up!  
  
^_^  
  
Outlaw-Lanaya: Did I answer your questions? I don't remember. Well, Kagome isn't his  
  
daughter, and this is definitely Kagome. And yes, she will go back to Kurama.   
  
Hieifangurl: Yes, I agree, and it won't stay like that for long. I'm glad your enjoying it though!  
  
^_^  
  
thunder sister: Yes, they'll do fine. I think. But more likely good than bad. ^_^ Hope you liked  
  
this chapter!  
  
SsAnImE: I'm glad your interested, and like all my stories! ^_^  
  
Animegrl2: What did you not understand? I'll try to explain it to the best of my ability. ^_^  
  
  
  
Helen: Yes, they'll get back together! ^_^ I'll try to mend everything.  
  
Harmony: Yea, and it gets boring without them. But oh well.   
  
FireTiger3: Yes, Naraku is evil! Very evil! You have a pet snake? That's cool! I like snakes! ^_^  
  
Tani-san: Yes, I noted it. But I agree, Naraku is yucky, but it must be done for my horribly insane  
  
plot.  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: Yes they will. Actually they're figuring it out, as I talk. (DR: Yay!  
  
Kurama f...) *shut up, you'll give everything away, and off my computer!* Yes, everything will  
  
work out.  
  
Midnight Bloodred Roses: I don't know why I did that, but I think it makes the plot a bit more  
  
active. This will NOT be a Kagome and Naraku! I promise!   
  
Unattainable anime player: I'm glad your enjoying it!   
  
Lady of the Squrriles: Yay, I'm glad your still reading! Yes, I'll fix everything. I didn't want to  
  
bash Harry and the others, but I had to do it to someone. And I'm already very mean to Inuyasha  
  
in my other stories. ^_^ Yes, this will be a Sango and Hiei! I'm glad your squirrels are enjoying  
  
as well!  
  
bOa_bOa679: I'm glad your enjoying this one, and I hate it when my parents ground me too! It  
  
stinks! ^_^  
  
Michi-Chan6: That's okay, I do that with some of my favorite stories too! But now you found it!  
  
^_^ Hope you enjoy!  
  
Cinnamon Pixi Stix: Yes, he's really evil! But there are some fans who love him. Glad I'm not  
  
his fan. *shudders* (DR: What's wrong with Naraku? You guys just make him mean!) *She just  
  
has to put her two cents in everything. Everyone, meet annoying cousin.*  
  
ForestSprite: Yes, he's really evil in this story. And he's really evil in the series too. So  
  
conclusion is he's really, really evil! ^_^  
  
lone-black-tiger: I'm glad you love it, and no, it will not be a Kagome and Naraku pairing. This is  
  
a Kagome and Kurama one! YAY! ^_^ 


	13. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I don't own them, so don't bug me!  
  
***  
  
The Plot Thickens  
  
  
  
Kagome remained silent, as she gazed into the starless night. "You just have to believe  
  
me." murmured Kagome to the cold night. Making sure Naraku and the others weren't near her  
  
room, she placed a silencing spell around her room. Finally the tears she had been holding in for  
  
the last few months splashed onto the stone ground.   
  
"Why does everything have to happen to me? Why can't I just live a normal life like  
  
everyone else?" Kagome asked herself, the tears were streaming down now. "This isn't fair!"  
  
Kagome yelled, as she pounded her fists into the wall, drawing blood. "Everyone hates me.  
  
Everyone that I held dear to me. They'll never believe me."   
  
"Accio, rose!" called Kagome, as she waved her wand. A blood-red rose zoomed into  
  
Kagome's outstretched hand. She gently touched the soft rose petals, when one of the petals  
  
floated to the ground. "The rose represents Kurama. Just like the petals, we are falling apart,  
  
never able to repair again. We are drifting farther and farther away."  
  
"After this year, I'm moving away to somewhere, where I don't have to face any of them  
  
ever again. But Naraku, I'll be damned if I don't get rid of you first. You're the cause of all this."  
  
yelled Kagome, as her fists clenched, her knuckles turning a deadly white. "Because of you, I lost  
  
my friends, honor, family, and love."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kagome was slowly walking through the downpour of rain, that matched her mood  
  
perfectly. She had just finished quidditch practice, and had to suffer through Kurama's cold  
  
shoulder all the way through. "Kagome, I can't believe you!"cried Hermione, as she pointed an  
  
accusing finger at Kagome. "Because of you, Kurama has become cold and distant! You betrayed  
  
all of us!"  
  
Kagome held her head high, keeping the tears that were welling up locked tightly away.  
  
"And you think I care? Naraku, let's go!" called Kagome, as Naraku emerged from around the  
  
corner with a scowl on.   
  
"How did you know I was there?" whispered Naraku a bit angrily.  
  
"Quite spying on me." retorted Kagome. "I'm getting really annoyed."  
  
Naraku chuckled, as he narrowed his eyes. "You still love him, don't you? I can tell from  
  
the way you look at him."  
  
"Your paranoid." snapped Kagome. "I love no one but myself."  
  
"Whatever you say. But I will be keeping an eye on you." warned Naraku, as he left with  
  
a smirk. "You will never taste happiness again." Kagome clenched her teeth, as her eyes took a  
  
blue glow, which soon diminished, when an owl flew in with a howler.   
  
"Hey, Kagome's got a howler!" yelled Ron, as he snickered. "Serves her right. Lying  
  
bitch."  
  
Not long later, everyone was there. Including Kurama, Hiei, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and  
  
all her friends. Kagome slowly opened the howler, that quickly jumped out of her hand. "I AM  
  
DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS! YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR  
  
FATHER, GOOD FOR NOTHING EVIL! KURAMA IS SUCH A NICE BOY, BUT YOU  
  
CHOSE SOMEONE SUCH AS NARAKU OVER HIM! DON'T BOTHER COMING HOME!"  
  
Then the howler burst into flames.   
  
Kagome stood rooted to the ground, seemingly as if time stopped around her. She felt  
  
herself getting light headed. "No, mom didn't say that. She wouldn't." whispered Kagome to  
  
herself, as she looked at the remains of the howler. Then she noticed the crowd she had, and  
  
forced herself to look prideful, when she was breaking down inside. "Who needs them anyway."  
  
retorted Kagome, voice a bit shaky, but barely noticeable.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Naraku, I will rid you of this world, even if it means my life. But it's too risky to fight  
  
you here. The innocent students will all be victims." vowed Kagome, as she sat up all night.   
  
***  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
Ron and I sat outside of the veil that hid Hermione in the hospital wing. "So who's the  
  
heir?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Kagome." replied Ron, without hesitation. "She quite well protected too."  
  
"Tell me everything." ordered Hermione, with anger evident in her voice.  
  
"We just found out from Malfoy that Kagome was the heir, when we heard her talking.  
  
We looked into her room, after Kikyou opened it, to find her talking to a white leopard with  
  
wings." I reported, as I shuddered a bit at the thought of the winged beast.  
  
"Yes, and the bitch was soothing it telling that his mate will be fine." added Ron, with a  
  
look of distaste.  
  
"Winged leopard?" asked Hermione, with a shocked tone. "There is only a few left! They  
  
live for centuries! But wait, did you say mate?"  
  
"Yea." replied Ron.  
  
"That's not possible." replied Hermione, sounding curious. "The winged leopards are a  
  
race that only consists of males. There is no such thing as a female winged leopard!"  
  
"But then that's not possible!" I exclaimed. "Then they would become extinct!"  
  
"They are becoming extinct! Don't you ever read? There use to be so many! They were a  
  
common sight, but most has died out. That's why it's so rare!" yelled Hermione. "There is  
  
something that Kagome his hiding from us."  
  
"She could be plotting to kill all of us!" suggested Ron, as I nodded my head.   
  
"Possible." I heard myself murmur.  
  
***   
  
~Three Months Later~  
  
Kagome walked down the hall with snakesbane, that she asked Snape for, in her hand.  
  
Too lost in her own thought, she didn't notice Kurama, and bumped straight into him. "Sorry."  
  
mumbled Kagome, as she picked herself up.   
  
"Kagome." replied Kurama coldly.   
  
"Bitch." muttered Katie, who had arms latched around Kurama's.   
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I felt my heart stop beating at the sight. "This is my girlfriend." introduced Kurama. I felt  
  
myself losing control, as I felt a tear trickle down my face.   
  
"Crying?" asked Katie, as she laughed.   
  
"Crying? You wish." I retorted, my voice sounding strained. "These are tears of  
  
happiness." Suddenly a cupid hopped out of nowhere, and handed a Katie some roses and a love  
  
note. I spun around, and left. I didn't need to hear Kurama's proclamation of his love for Katie. A  
  
change of plan is in order.   
  
I ran straight for the forbidden forest, and called upon Silver. "In ten days, lead everyone  
  
to live their own lives. Don't wait for me. Instead of just destroying Naraku, I'm going to destroy  
  
two birds with one stone."  
  
Silver shook his head, as his sliver mane flew everywhere. He grabbed onto my robes  
  
with his teeth, and refused to let go. "Silver, I must do this. If Naraku and Voldemort can be  
  
destroyed, nothing matters. Please understand." But Silver still refused, so I slipped out of my  
  
robes, and ran.   
  
While I was running across the school grounds, tears steaming down because of my loss,  
  
and the thought of Kurama, I overhead Harry's words. "It's Hagrid. He opened the chamber."  
  
No, he didn't! Voldemort is up to no good. I have to carry out my plan as soon as possible. I  
  
wiped away the tears. This is no time to be mourning over my loss, what's gone is gone. Guess  
  
I'll have to agree with Naraku on the part that true love doesn't exist.  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
Why do I feel so bad? I felt a strange ache and pain in my heart, but there was no physical  
  
wounds. Kagome, she was crying, why? This was what she had wanted.. Not to mention she had  
  
lied to me. She had said she was only trying to get rid of Naraku the other day, but I found out  
  
otherwise.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I was going to meet Hiei in the Great Hall, when I saw Kagome lean in to kiss Naraku on  
  
the lips. I felt my heart shatter, as they deepened the kiss. "When are you going to get rid of  
  
Kurama?"  
  
"When ever you wish." replied Kagome, with a seductive tone. She's going to try to kill  
  
me? Not wanting to hear more, I rushed toward the Great Hall. That was when I spotted Katie,  
  
who waved to me.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I thought that after I started dating Katie I would stop feeling this pain and loss. But it  
  
only deepened. Do you know what it feels like to have someone you loved and trusted all of a  
  
sudden turn on you? I didn't, at least not until now. I watched from the shadows as Kagome  
  
calmly walked back to her dormitory.   
  
By the looks of this, you would think she really was the daughter of Voldemort. I felt  
  
something rub against my legs, and I looked down to find Yoko. He tugged me toward the  
  
direction Kagome went, that I out right refused. "No, we are...enemies now." The word enemies  
  
was foreign to me, when I thought of Kagome.   
  
Yoko shook his head, as he continued to tug. I picked him up, and walked toward the  
  
opposite direction. Yoko was frantic, seeing that I was going the opposite direction.   
  
***  
  
~Naraku's POV~  
  
Hm. Foolish human. I smirked, as Kikyou walked out. "What was the charades we did a  
  
week ago for? And why did you call me Kagome?"  
  
"Kikyou, you talk to much." I replied, as I walked away with a furious Kikyou behind me.  
  
Not that I care that she's angry. Now I can be sure that Kagome and Kurama's relationship won't  
  
mend. Did she really think I didn't know Kurama went to visit her that night? Though I didn't  
  
know what they said, I could clearly smell Kurama's scent in that room.   
  
"Now Kagome will hate Kurama, and Kurama will ate Kagome. This is only the  
  
beginning of the fun. But Kagome will be mine in the end. She will also kill Kurama. But that  
  
my take a bit more manipulating, but that's what makes this game so fun.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Review Responses:   
  
Akai Tenshi: I hope your toe is better! I did that once, and it hurt!   
  
AnImEAnGeL97: I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter, and the love triangle might be put aside for  
  
a while.   
  
ANAme-chan: Yeeks, it's not Kagome! Don't kill me! I bet your very scary to have made your  
  
sister do that! Sounds like my uncle when he scolding my cousin. It's scary and cool! ^_^  
  
Artemis the Goddess: Yes, I want to write their reaction too, but it's not time yet. I'm glad your  
  
enjoyed it!  
  
Lugia-mew: Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_~  
  
fluffyluver: I'm glad your enjoying this, and thanks for the review!  
  
Animegrl2: Yes, it is sad, and the sad music I play when I typed this chapter didn't help. It only  
  
made me want to make the situation even worst. Which it is. ^_^  
  
rured: Yes, she's feeling really bad. Sorry I wasn't very descriptive. I had lots of homework, and I  
  
sort of just sped through it. But I added in their feelings in this chapter.  
  
Ryoko: Wow, you can kill Naraku after I'm done with him. I still need him for my plot. But that  
  
was great. ^_^   
  
Sora Hoshi: That's okay, I don't remember them either. No, Sango doesn't hang around Kagome  
  
any more. But she isn't mean to her either. She's kinda stuck in between from doing the right  
  
thing, (staying away from Kagome) and remaining loyal. So she took isolation as her answer.  
  
Kuro Eien Hayabusa: Yes, I wouldn't have survived! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!  
  
Crimson hawk: I'm glad your enjoying this, and thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
lil-miko-angel: It's cute! ^_^ Yes, and I'm just making it worst each chapter. All three of us? Do  
  
you mean me, Kagome, and Naraku? Or is it Kurama? I'm just curious. ^_^  
  
hiei is mine forever: Yep, you can't kill someone who is already dead. He was lost in thought  
  
about wether if Kagome is good or bad. Because he found Kagome with Dumbledore. That's  
  
why he visited her that night. ^_^  
  
nyczbabigrl: Am I making it to harsh on Kagome and Kurama? Maybe I am, but it's necessary.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter.   
  
EternalDarkTeen: I'm so happy you enjoyed it, and hope you liked this chapter as well. ^_~  
  
ForestSprite: Yes, I think everyone does. O_O Wow, you're the third one who has killed him in  
  
one chapter! ^_^  
  
Randomunite02: Yea, after I reread what I wrote, I think I overdid Inuyasha. So, I'm trying to fix  
  
it. Tell me if he's out of character later on, okay?  
  
Hieifangurl: Nope, I want this to be realistic, and not everything goes smoothly in real life. But  
  
Naraku will be...um....exterminated.   
  
Thunder sister: I'm trying to finish one story first. It's getting hard to remember my plot for each  
  
story. -_-;; I must be an idiot, huh?  
  
Michelle: Yep, I know how you feel. It's really annoying. And I need the phone to call my  
  
partner! Goodness, he sees her everyday!   
  
Animechick8: I'm glad you enjoyed the leopard part. Though I am beginning to run our of ideas  
  
for mystical animals.   
  
Helen: Yes, I like things complicated. It just makes it more interesting to write. I call it my insane  
  
plot line that drives some of the readers nuts. ^_^ Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Crystal Moon Angel: I'm glad you love it, and hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! ^_~  
  
Fat Cat Buyo: That's cool. I'm glad your like where this is going, and didn't you just hate it when  
  
she killed Nuriko? I was so surprised! I'm like....NO! Yea, but doesn't he come back to life?  
  
Right?  
  
Writerlover101: I'm glad you still enjoy my writing ^_^. Don't hesitate to point out anything I  
  
should improve on. ^_~ 


	14. Attack In The Forbidden Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own them, so leave me alone.  
  
Thank you Shinigami Clara for betaing this chapter! Is betaing even a word?  
  
***  
  
Attack In The Forbidden Forest  
  
  
  
The days that followed the charades done by Naraku and Kikyou weren't easy on Kurama.  
  
Now, everyone was confirmed on the fact that Kagome is the heir of Slytherin, except a selected  
  
few. No one liked her, except the Slytherins of course. They worshiped her like a goddess. The  
  
strange thing was, Kagome was making disappearances all the time, where not even Naraku  
  
knew where she was. Today, was one of these rare days, that Kagome was actually seen in the  
  
Great Hall.  
  
"Kagome, I can't believe your being so cold to Kurama." yelled Hermione. "You broke  
  
his heart!" Everyone had stopped eating now, and was watching the scene unfold.   
  
"And I should feel sorrow?" asked Kagome, as she yawned. "Now, if you have nothing  
  
better to do, please remove yourself from my presence."  
  
"Hermione, don't waste your breath on a bitch like her." stated Harry, as everyone  
  
nodded.  
  
"Yes, don't waste your time." added Kurama, as he handed Katie a rose. Kagome just  
  
smiled, as some pixies zoomed in.   
  
"Pixies? What are they doing here?" asked Neville, as they stopped in front of Kagome  
  
with a letter clutched in their tiny claws.  
  
"Thank you, Mini, Niji, Kini, and Sani." thanked Kagome, as she took the letter from  
  
them, and excused them. Kagome tore open the letter, and quickly read it over, and as soon as  
  
she finished, she crunched it up, and stuffed it into her pockets.   
  
Kagome quickly darted for the door, and was outside in a flash. "Can't believe they are  
  
blaming Hagrid for all this now." muttered Kagome.  
  
***  
  
~That night~  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I couldn't sleep as my thoughts were once again occupied by Kagome. I can't believe she  
  
betrayed me just like that. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard movements, as Harry  
  
and Ron tried to sneak out. I sat up, and startled both of them out of their daylights. "I'm coming,  
  
wherever your going." I stated.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry, as Ron nodded.  
  
"Because I want to find out as much as I can as well." I replied, as they nodded in  
  
understanding.   
  
"Come on then." they called, as the three of us crept out into the dark under the  
  
invisibility cloak. "We're going to Hagrid's hut." I nodded my head, as we walked in a fast pace.  
  
We knocked on Hagrid's door, as it burst open, revealing Hagrid with a bow and arrow.  
  
"It's only us." called Harry, as he took of the invisibility cloak. As soon as we got in,  
  
Hagrid was bombarded with questions. We were only half way through when the door was  
  
knocked again. We quickly got under the cloak again as Mr. Malfoy, Dumbledore, and Fudge  
  
walked in. Harry tensed, when the someone else entered. Kagome! What is she doing here?  
  
"What arere you doing here?" asked Hagrid, pointing to Kagome, voicing my question.   
  
"To see you off, and wishing you a good trip to Azkaban." replied Kagome, as I felt my  
  
anger grow. How could she say such a thing. I watched as she walked up to Hagrid, grabbed his  
  
hand, and shook it. "Have a good trip, and I hope you NEVER return."  
  
I watched as Mr. Malfoy smiled, it truly is disgusting. I can't believe Kagome has become  
  
like this. I clenched my fists, as Kagome took back her hand, and Fudge took Hagrid away.  
  
Kagome left first, as she disappeared into the darkness. "If ya lookin' for something, just follow  
  
the spiders. Yup, that's it. Oh, and someone's gotta feed Fang. Okay, let's go."  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Ron, as he shivered. "I don't like Kagome one bit! She  
  
must be the heir of Slytherin." I didn't say anything in Kagome's defense, even if I knew she  
  
wasn't the heir.  
  
"Let's follow the spiders."cut in Harry's voice as he pointed to the tiny spiders. I nodded,  
  
as Ron backed away.   
  
"S-spiders?" asked Ron. "I hate spiders!"  
  
"We gotta hurry!"urged Harry, as he grabbed Ron and followed the spiders. They led us  
  
straight into the forbidden forest. I suddenly stopped walking, as old memories of Kagome and I  
  
washed backed into me. I clenched my fists, and hurriedly caught up with my two companions.   
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
As I hurried back to my section of the forbidden forest, I couldn't help, but let a tear slip.  
  
Kurama was at Hagrid's hut. Even if I couldn't see him, he couldn't hide his scent from me. But  
  
it doesn't matter. He hates me already, like everyone else, so it really didn't do anything. I  
  
quickly took out my flute and blew the tune to summon Cinnamon, Crimson, and Snow, three of  
  
my most powerful airborne dragons.   
  
I waited a second, before the wind picked up, and three large dragons landed in front of  
  
me. I held out the hand I shook with Hagrid. "Take a good sniff, and find this same scent in  
  
Azkaban and protect him from the dementors. But at the same time, do not let anyone see you." I  
  
ordered, as Cinnamon took the lead and zoomed toward Azkaban.   
  
Even after all this time, the thought of Kurama hating me hurts. It hurt like hell, but I  
  
couldn't cry. Crying will not make things better, but soon, I will be relieved from my pain. I was  
  
brought out of my thoughts when Diamond, Sapphire, and Topaz, had appeared before me. When  
  
I had told them that I would die soon, they wouldn't allow it.   
  
So, I told them later that I was just in a bad mood, and I didn't mean what I said. I hated  
  
lying to them, but this was the only way. Diamond, Sapphire, and Topaz are a few of my top  
  
unicorns. I love each one dearly, and probably my animals are the only things that are keeping me  
  
sane this minute.   
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, as Diamond bent down and dipped his horn on the grassy  
  
ground. Suddenly a picture of Kurama, Harry, and Ron running from giant spiders appeared.  
  
Kurama. "Let's go." I called, as I climbed onto Diamond's back.  
  
As we raced toward Kurama and the others, I took out my flute and summoned the earth  
  
dragons, who lives underground. In a few second, several dark brown dragons heads popped out  
  
from the ground. The earth dragons had no wings, and rely on brutal strength. They had only two  
  
arms in the front to dig, while the rest of body was connected to a long, spiked tail with no hind  
  
legs. One swipe of their claws could shred even the thickest rock to shreds, their tails could crush  
  
everything. The only problem is, they lack in speed.   
  
I usually wouldn't summon these dragons unless it was urgent. These dragons are known  
  
for their brutality and lust for blood. But they wouldn't kill without my permission, but it doesn't  
  
make them less intimidating.   
  
"When we get to the Northern section, you may kill as many spiders as you wish." I gave  
  
the dragons permission to kill, which was a rare order from me. "Just protect the humans there."  
  
Soon the spiders came into view, and the dragons sped up, eager to finally get to kill  
  
something while pleasing me at the same time. I watched as they tore through them, as if the  
  
spiders were fragile paper. I scanned the area for Kurama and the others, as I got off Diamond so  
  
he could help in the fight.   
  
My eyes widened to saucers as a very larger spider jumped towards me, and I didn't even  
  
have my wand out. It's not that I'm afraid of death. I just don't want to die until I've killed  
  
Voldemort and Naraku. My thoughts were cut short, as a long brown, spiked tail connected with  
  
the spider, and smashed it to pieces. Causing bits of the legs to fly out with the guts.   
  
I was grossed out, but finding Kurama and the others were more important. I finally  
  
spotted flashes of light from the wands. "Over there!" I called, as my dragons raced toward  
  
where I pointed. "Don't fail me." With that, I got on Diamond again. "Let's go back. I'm sure  
  
they'll take care of everything. I can always count on the earth dragons to demolish something." I  
  
smiled, as I watched the scene from Diamond's magical mirror, created by a touch of his horn.   
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I couldn't use any of my plants in front of Harry and Ron, so I had to use my wand. But  
  
there are so many of them, and I couldn't kill and protect Harry and Ron at the same time. I  
  
watched in horror, as thousand upon thousand charged at us. "We're doomed!" cried Ron, as he  
  
clutched onto Harry.   
  
Suddenly the ground rumbled and several strange looking dragons popped out, and  
  
clawed their way through the spiders. *smash* with each swipe of their massive tails, many  
  
spiders were crushed. We took this as our chance to escape, and ran back to the castle. Did  
  
Kagome send them to help us? No, she couldn't and she wouldn't.   
  
She is probably still sleeping in her room. Someone like her that can treat Hagrid like that  
  
wouldn't bother to save us. I pushed all thoughts of Kagome out of my mind, as we got back to  
  
our common room. "Follow the spiders he says." yelled Ron, as I flinched. "I'm gonna give him  
  
a piece of my mind when he gets back!"  
  
"At least now we know he isn't the heir." added Harry. "That leaves Kagome. So she is  
  
the heir of Slytherin." I didn't say anything, as I returned back to my dormitory, and got back into  
  
my bed, and closed my eyes.   
  
"What were those things that killed the spiders so easily?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know, but they saved us. They were definitely very strong." replied Harry, as the  
  
door opened again, and Ron and Harry retired to their beds.   
  
***  
  
The next morning, Harry, Ron, and I were just about to enter the Great Hall when  
  
Professor McGonagall came and announced something very tragic. "Hermione Granger has been  
  
attacked. She's at the hospital wing." With that, she left.   
  
"About time." praised Malfoy. "Kagome finally put that mudblood in her rightful place."  
  
"Go Kagome!" cheered the whole Slytherin table except Kikyou, who looked very  
  
jealous.   
  
"Can't believe Kagome did that!" yelled Harry. "Just because Hermione stood up to her  
  
yesterday!" Suddenly everyone was gossiping. I closed my eyes, as I took a seat beside Katie, as  
  
she latched herself onto me.   
  
"I'm scared." stated Katie, as I mentally sighed.   
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I glanced at the cauldron, and smiled. Soon, very soon I will kill both Naraku and  
  
Voldemort. And soon, I will be able to rest in peace. The cauldron bubbled as I stirred the  
  
contents. Diamond, Topaz, Sapphire, and everyone, please forgive me for lying to you.  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Review Responses:   
  
hiei is mine forever: Your welcome, and yes, Naraku will die. Actually, I haven't decided if  
  
Kagome and Kurama's relationship will be mended in this story. Kurama is lacking in a lot of  
  
trust, so it might actually take the whole next sequel to mend. But like I said, I'm not sure.   
  
Ryoko: Go Ryoko! You can bash Naraku all you want, I enjoy reading it! ^_^ Good job on your  
  
story as well.  
  
Shinigami Clara: Yea, I'll definitely kill Naraku! Thanks for beta-ing this chapter!   
  
Animechickie: Yea, it is sad, and Hiei will make an appearance later. I read your story, and it's  
  
quite good! ^_^  
  
Crimsonblades16: Thanks, and hope you liked this chapter!   
  
Artemis the Goddess: I'm glad your like it, and here's chapter 14! Update yours soon too! I love  
  
them!  
  
Fire Kistune Goddess: Here's the next chapter, and hope it's okay! ^_~  
  
thunder sister: Yep! I'm proud of it too! ^_^ Anyway, thanks for taking the time to review! ^_~  
  
HANDHELD Uber Rei Model 05: I did, uh, did I really say everything was going to be alright?  
  
*dodges misc. items* he he, might have ta take that back. *runs away*  
  
ANAme-chan: So sorry! But things will be better next year, I think. Yea, next year. ^_^ I hope.  
  
V_V  
  
Embar16: I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for the review!  
  
Mizu Youkai: Will Kagome and Kurama get back together? Hm, can't tell you! You'll just have  
  
to wait! I'll try to update PTJ soon, but I might have to update some others before that one. ^_^  
  
Ty: Yep, I thought you lost interest for a while! ^_^ Well, glad ya still like it, and like I said to  
  
two other people. I'm not sure, and I'll think about it! ^_^ Don't know what to do, yet.  
  
Diana: Yes, it is sad, and Sango is kinda just stuck in between. She's like neutral. She isn't  
  
against Kagome, but she isn't sticking up for her either. ^_^ I don't know when your mom stole  
  
Sango's boomerang, but I feel sorry for you! ^_~  
  
Kuro Eien Hayabusa: Nope, your talking about Kikyou right? Because Kagome didn't kiss  
  
Naraku. It was Kikyou.  
  
Tani-san: Yes, they do, and I'm so glad they come back to life! Hotohori has a son! Are you  
  
kidding?  
  
LewsTherinInsanity: Yes, of course I will! He deserves it anyway! ^_^  
  
Fat Cat Buyo: Hee hee, they might get back together! ^_^ I hope. I got exams too, and they are  
  
really annoying!  
  
Lil-miko-angel: me included? Yikes! But Naraku will get killed, yea, I'm sure of that, and the  
  
only part I'm sure of right now. ^_^  
  
AnImEAnGeL97: Sorry it took so long for an update, but here it is. Though I still think the mood  
  
isn't the best.   
  
ForestSprite: Thanks, and yes someone will get to kill Naraku! Guess who? ^_^  
  
nyczbabigrl: yea, all my stories has that tendency. It's just part of my writing habits. But they  
  
USUALLY always end happily. But there are a FEW exceptions.   
  
Michelle: I'm not sure yet, but it's coming to an end soon. I think. Well, thanks for the review!  
  
bOa_bOa679: Your reading my mind! Agh! Am I that obvious? V_V Okay, third year will come  
  
right after second! ^_^  
  
kristy: Thanks, and I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long! ^_^  
  
Hieifangurl: Yea, but she isn't the...uh, never mind I'm gonna give it away! ^_^  
  
ladyofthedragons1: I do too, but I like writing angst in the middle of stories. Can't promise  
  
anything happy in this year. But next year, I can promise that it'll be happier than this year.  
  
SilentDark: I'm glad that you like where this is heading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!  
  
^_^  
  
Lugia-mew: Yes, he is, and I hate Kikyou too. Okay, hope you received my email! ^_^  
  
Animechick8: And ideas? I'm out! v_v I had to borrow that from a friend. My brain is fried! ^_^  
  
Harmony: I'm so happy you like them, even though it's so bad! v_v; I feel really mean!  
  
Fluffyluver: I'm glad you enjoyed it, and thanks for the review! ^_^  
  
tessa3: I'm so sorry for the turn of events, but it will eventually lighten up, since I can't have it  
  
bad all seven years!  
  
Twilight of Truth: Thanks! I'm glad you liked both! ^_^ That really means a lot to me! ^_~  
  
Sapphire Lotus: I'm not, you must have me mistaken. Kagome wants to kill Naraku and  
  
Voldemort! ^_^ Yea, they will either at the end of this, or next year.  
  
Eternalwatergoddess: Sorry it took so long! But it's finally here! ^_^  
  
Fluffy-Maru-Kouga-Chan: Hey, I haven't heard from you for a long time, I think. Yea, Kurama  
  
does, but he keeps telling himself that Kagome's bad, and that she betrayed him.   
  
KoiKokoro: I'm glad you like it, and when are you going to update yours! It's been so long!   
  
Eternal Dark One: Thanks, and hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! ^_^  
  
Niki: Thanks for the compliment! Your boosting me ego. ^_^ Well thanks for the great review,  
  
and hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Hiei Lover 0401: I updated! So your not dying any more, right? ^_^  
  
silverail: Sorry for the cliffy! Try not to do it again, I hope. I didn't do it this time, did I? I hope  
  
not, because I really didn't mean to last time! Did that make sense?  
  
I'm-A-Shady-Gurl: Okay, you too! It's been a while since you updated, hasn't it?  
  
Chiisana Kitty: Yea, it is sad, and I think everyone hates Naraku right now! ^_^   
  
Why?What?Shutup: Kouga will make an appearance if not next year, than the fourth. Since this  
  
one is coming to an end soon. ^_^  
  
FireKitsune: Sorry to keep you waiting, but here is the chapter you wanted! Hope it wasn't too  
  
long of a wait!  
  
Sapphire-sama Dreamer: Yes, there will be a sequel to this! So stick with me, okay? ^_^ 


	15. Payback Time

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue.  
  
Ryoko, here's the chapter you had requested! ^_^ Thanks to dragonruler212 for proofreading my  
  
chapter!  
  
***  
  
Payback Time  
  
  
  
Kagome was seated in her common room, with a parchment and feather in hand. She  
  
dipped the feather into the ink, and scribbled onto the parchment. It read,  
  
Naraku, I, Voldemort request your presence in the Chamber of Secrets in two days. The  
  
door will be open for you, it is located in the girl's bathroom. Do not be late, we have important  
  
matters to discuss, get there exactly when the sun sets.   
  
Kagome looked at her handiwork with satisfaction. Kagome carried this parchment  
  
towards the owlery, but luck wasn't with her. "Kagome." came a cold voice, as Kagome looked  
  
into the red eyes of Hiei. "Why have you betrayed the fox?"  
  
"Because I wish too." bit out Kagome coldly. "Hiei, I have never seen you so nosy  
  
before."  
  
"Human, do not try my patience." snarled Hiei, as he disappeared in a flash.   
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I could feel myself trembling with unshed tears. It hurts, it hurts so much! Only two days  
  
before I get my revenge, and finally get released from this pain. No one will know what  
  
happened. At least the other students at this school will be safe, as I will destroy the monster,  
  
Voldemort, and Naraku in one final showdown.  
  
Hiei willl be fine, but I hope he'll open up a bit more. Inuyasha, as reckless as ever, but  
  
Sesshoumaru will be there to keep him in check. Kurama, he's the least I'll have to worry about.  
  
He has Katie to worry over him. Humph.   
  
Without much notice, I angrily grabbed an owl, and tied the parchment to his leg. "Bring  
  
this to Naraku." With that, I released him to the cold, chilly air. "Now to find Naraku." I closed  
  
my eyes, and reached out with my miko powers, that I improved over this period of time. With  
  
no friends or love, there was nothing to distract me.  
  
Hm, he's in the Great Hall. It just isn't my day, is it? Now I'll have to do this in front of  
  
everyone! Who cares, I shouldn't let these things get in the ways of my last two days. I rushed  
  
down from the owlery and straight into the Great Hall.   
  
I skidded to a halt when I almost ran straight into Sango. "Hi." murmured Sango, as she  
  
hung her head. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her I'm not mad at her. Since she is  
  
the only one hasn't gone against me. But then again, she didn't really stand up for me either.  
  
But then, what do you expect? Even my family disowned me, and rumor has stated that I'm the  
  
heir to Slytherin.   
  
Might as well continue with my act, I don't want Sango pulled into this. "Are you talking to  
  
me?" I asked, as I turned and walked into the Great Hall without another glance. Ah, there's my  
  
target, who so happened to have ruined my life. But now it's my turn. I walked up to Naraku,  
  
who was having a glaring contest with Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Naraku." I called, as he whirled around to face me. Ok, guess that got everyone's attention.  
  
Such nosy people. Now I need the tears. I began to sniff, as a drop of tear ran down my face.   
  
Without further notice, I wrapped my arms around Naraku's neck and hugged him tightly.   
  
"M-my owl died!" I cried, as I slowly and gently tugged, and took a piece of Naraku's hair.  
  
  
  
~Sesshoumaru's POV~  
  
I was shocked beyond words, as Kagome cried into Naraku. I turned away from the sight,  
  
it's truly disgusting. My eyes landed on Hiei, who looked as emotionless as I am. Then I spotted  
  
Inuyasha, who was being held back by Harry and Ron. Lastly, my eyes drifted to Kurama, who  
  
was digging his nails into Katie.   
  
Katie looked very much in pain, as Kurama was deaf to her pleas to let go. What a mess  
  
this is. "I'm gonna go get a new owl." stated Kagome, as she released Naraku and calmly walked  
  
out the door. Kurama finally released Katie, when he had recovered his senses.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Today is the day. I have waited to long for this. This plan is perfect, the chamber of  
  
secrets is a long passage way, and even if any of my enemies try to run, they won't have enough  
  
time. The bomb I have set will go off at my command, and it will crush the weakened Naraku  
  
and Voldemort.  
  
I scooped a cup of the potion I had been making, dropped the piece of Naraku's hair in,  
  
and drank it down. Too bad I won't have time to thank Hermione for this, if it wasn't for her  
  
using it to get things out of Draco, I wouldn't have come up with this plan.   
  
I felt myself morph, as I slowly changed into Naraku. Yes, the polyjuice potion is complete.  
  
But mine is different from Hermione's, as mine will last for a total of three hours, which should  
  
be enough time to sort things out. My wand in hand, I quickly made my way to the chamber of  
  
secrets.   
  
I shaped my face into an emotionless one, as I tried to walk and talk like Naraku as much  
  
as possible. I slowly sneaked into the girl's bathroom, were the portal was open, after convincing  
  
"father" that Naraku had something important to say. I leaped into the portal, and continued on.  
  
The opening will close as soon as the real Naraku enters.   
  
I spotted both Voldemorts there, the young and old. What's this? Ginny? Great, just my  
  
luck. But there isn't anything I can do, sorry Ginny, it seems your life will have to be cut short as  
  
well. But dying isn't all that scary, at least there will be no worries and such.   
  
"Lord Voldemort,...." I started, as I tried to start a conversation until the real Naraku gets  
  
nearer. I had long sent out my miko powers to keep track of Naraku. All I have to do now is  
  
draw on the time.  
  
***  
  
  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I was slowly sipping tea, with Katie blabbering all sorts of things next to me. But I wasn't  
  
listening, as my brain was filled with images of Kagome and Naraku together. I suddenly felt a  
  
sharp stab of pain, as I dropped my tea. I felt my demon aura increase, which has never happened  
  
before. It felt as if it was going to tear me up from inside out.   
  
What's going on? It felt as if the demon in me is trying to take control. Why? It never  
  
happened before. I closed my eyes, as images of Kagome flashed by. Images that I have never  
  
seen before. There was one with Kagome in a forest, yelling at the top of her lungs, as she fumed  
  
in anger.   
  
What are these? They seem to be the locked away memories of Youko Kurama. But how? I  
  
didn't get to ponder this further, as my body started running towards the girl's bathroom on its  
  
own accord. This is strange, as Youko Kurama is still weak, and it's not possible for him to be  
  
fighting for control.   
  
Plus, he's putting his life in danger, using all this energy, when it should be used for  
  
regaining his health. If he does die, I don't know what will happen. One thing for sure is, I'll  
  
become human.   
  
~Author's POV~  
  
Sesshoumaru, Hiei, and Inuyasha were gathered around discussing the matters at hand.  
  
Well, at least Inuyasha is. Sesshoumaru is deep in thought, and Hiei is meditating. Leaving  
  
Inuyasha to discuss things with himself. "Why would Kagome do that?" Inuyasha asked himself.  
  
"Maybe because she likes Naraku." replied Inuyasha.   
  
"But what's so good about Naraku?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe because he's evil, and a bastard." answered Inuyasha.  
  
"But those are suppose to be good qualities?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I guess." answered Inuyasha.  
  
"Silence, half-breed." bit out Sesshoumaru, who had enough of Inuyasha's self blabbering.  
  
Hiei cracked an eye open, just as the front gates burst open. Inuyasha watched with mouth  
  
hanging open, as a white unicorn ran up to them, and dipped his horn on the ground. Strangely,  
  
the ground rippled like water, and an image made itself known.  
  
The three demons (or two and a half, but that would sound weird) watched in fascination,  
  
as Naraku tricked all of them. Leading to how Kagome put on a show for everyone to see, then to  
  
Kagome's scheme. Finally to the part where Kagome was talking to Voldemort in the form of  
  
Naraku. The scene changed, as they saw Kurama jump into the portal, and not long later,  
  
followed by Naraku. Then the portal closed.  
  
"Can things get worst?" yelled Inuyasha angrily. "Kagome is going to die!"  
  
"Not if I can help it." stated Sesshoumaru, as he quickly got up with Hiei following. But  
  
was stopped by the unicorn, as the scene changed once again. There was Harry and Ron taking  
  
Lockhart toward the girl's bathroom.   
  
"Holy crap." muttered Inuyasha. "We better do something! Sesshoumaru, Hiei, let's go!"  
  
called Inuyasha, when he noticed they were no longer there. "Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Ok, peeps, from now on, I don't think I'll be able to do individual responses anymore. I'm in the  
  
middle of the school year, and it's quite vital. So, to make sure you guys get the chapter you  
  
want, I'll have to leave out the responses. Or else, the chapters might take even longer to get  
  
posted. Please forgive me!   
  
Thanks to the following people who reviewed, and inspired me to write this chapter even with all  
  
the homework, tests, and etc. ^_^  
  
hiei is mine forever  
  
Ryoko and Denightra  
  
Lugia-mew  
  
Harmony  
  
Dark Topaz  
  
writerlover101  
  
CrimsonBlades16  
  
Artemis the Goddess  
  
Miko Megami  
  
Ty  
  
Crimson Hawk  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess  
  
The Queen of Randomness  
  
tessa3  
  
Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko  
  
aznfangurl6  
  
Midnight Frost  
  
Michelle  
  
AnImEAnGeL97  
  
Star Silver Fox  
  
Lynn  
  
ForestSprite  
  
silver-dragon  
  
Sukuri  
  
Keala-Chick  
  
Raven Shadow Sorrow and night  
  
Diana  
  
Hiei's-Girl01  
  
ladyofthedragons1  
  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu  
  
Miko-Snow Goddess-Me  
  
Dannigurl9488  
  
Animechick8  
  
Illustrious Sorrow  
  
fluffyluver  
  
lone-black-tiger  
  
Niki  
  
MoonLightning  
  
Fat Cat Buyo  
  
FireKitsune  
  
RandomFanFicReader  
  
silverail  
  
Hieifangurl  
  
Cinnamon Pixi Stix  
  
nyczbabigrl  
  
Animegrl2  
  
Fuyu Kitsune  
  
LewsTherinInsanity  
  
Jillian  
  
SilentDark  
  
Silver-Eternal-Flame  
  
KagomeFan  
  
hen-neko-henshin  
  
Fluffy-Maru-Kouga-Chan  
  
ColdFang  
  
KagomeYasha4448  
  
Koikokoro  
  
icegirl172  
  
tidlewave-the-fox-demon  
  
dark-death-angel  
  
rogue solus  
  
animechickie  
  
Li-Kanjii  
  
Why?What?Shutup  
  
Kiharu  
  
little_kitty229  
  
LexaRose  
  
XxAnimeSwtnZzxX  
  
Moon-n-Universe-Goddess  
  
Melshenia Kari 


	16. Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own, got that?  
  
The song "Every Heart" at the end of the fic is background music, and I don't own it! It belongs  
  
to someone else, though I forgot at the second. The point is, I don't own it! ^_^ There, I'm done.  
  
***  
  
Broken Hearts  
  
  
  
Kagome talked about everything that popped up into her mind with Voldemort, when she  
  
felt the pull of her miko powers, alerting her of Naraku's arrival. Almost immediately, Kagome  
  
charged at Voldemort, and struck him in the stomach, catching him off guard. Voldemort quickly  
  
recovered and hissed at Kagome.   
  
"Naraku, you will die for your betrayal!" snarled Voldemort, as a war broke out between  
  
Kagome and Voldemort. Kagome quickly took a sharp turn and kicked the air out of Voldemort  
  
from behind his back, just as the real Naraku stepped in. Kagome quickly hid behind a pillar, just  
  
as Voldemort got his breath back, and whirled around to face Naraku.   
  
"Wh-" started Naraku, but was cut off when both the past and present Voldemort chanted  
  
a death curse at Naraku.  
  
"You die now!" snarled Riddle. (Aka Voldemort, I think you guys know this, right?)  
  
"If that's how you want it." stated Naraku, as he sidestepped the curse. Kagome watched  
  
with a small smile, as the three engaged in an all out battle.   
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Two against one, but who cares? None of them will live. Even if they don't kill each  
  
other, they will be mortally wounded, and then this chamber will cave in when I activate the  
  
bombs. I'm sorry Ginny.   
  
I returned my gaze to the fight, where all were wounded. Perfect, nothing can go wrong  
  
now.   
  
*Bam*  
  
I watched in horror as the door slammed open, and red hair flashed before me. I  
  
spoke way to soon. I gasped as Kurama was caught off guard when he saw the fight that ensued  
  
here. I quickly ran out of my hiding place when Kurama was stabbed by Naraku straight through  
  
his stomach when he missed Voldemort.   
  
Just as I reached Kurama, a sword was pierced through Naraku's stomach. In Kurama's  
  
hand, he held a blade that he just recently transformed from a piece of grass. I cradled Kurama in  
  
my arms, as Voldemort took off, leaving Riddle with us. I made no move to stop Voldemort,  
  
actually, I barely cared.   
  
"Naraku." gasped out Kurama, as he moved away from me, and turned to face me. "Two?"  
  
"T-two?" gasped Naraku, as he rose up, bleeding wildly. My arms shot out, as I grabbed  
  
Naraku by the hand, and channeled my purifying powers into my hands.   
  
"I-it's you!" gasped Naraku, as he disintegrated, I dropped me to knees, as Kurama  
  
pointed his blade to my neck. I didn't care, all I saw was blood leaking from Kurama's wound.  
  
"Your hurt." I stated, laced with worry.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kurama, as he looked about to topple over.  
  
"One who wasn't meant to have been born in this world." I replied, as I felt my potion  
  
come to it's end. Kurama quickly dropped his sword, which quickly reverted back into a piece of  
  
grass.   
  
"K-Kagome? What's going on?" asked Kurama, as I helped him to kneel down.   
  
"It doesn't..."I was cut off, when the doors burst open again. Great, now Harry decides to  
  
join the fun.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Harry.  
  
"What does it look like?" I asked.   
  
"You killed Naraku, didn't you?" asked Harry, when he spotted Naraku's robes. The his eyes  
  
widened in realization. "You weren't on Naraku's side then?" I chose not to reply, as Harry's eyes  
  
landed on Ginny. I watched Riddle with wary eyes, as I felt my eyes drifting close. I must have  
  
over used my powers. Just before I fell to the ground, I felt a pair of hands catch me, preventing  
  
my fall.  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
Kagome wasn't with Naraku? I misjudged her? I felt my head began to throb with the  
  
wave on the new revelations. It was all an act, and I wasn't able to see through it. I'm so stupid,  
  
how come I didn't see it earlier? How could I not have believed her? Will she ever forgive me? Is  
  
our relationship forever broken?  
  
I clenched my teeth is pain, both physically and mentally. I brought Kagome closer to me,  
  
as I felt myself losing conscience also from the lack of blood. That last thing I say flash before  
  
me was Harry running away from a basilisk.   
  
(Okay, you guys know what happened with Harry, the basilisk, and Riddle, right? I don't  
  
really want to retype that. So, let's just say Riddle and the basilisk was just defeated, okay?  
  
Thanks.)  
  
  
  
***  
  
"What's going on?" demanded Inuyasha, as he searched for a way to get to the chamber  
  
of secrets.   
  
"It closed off." replied Sesshoumaru coldly.  
  
"What do you mean it closed off?" yelled Inuyasha furiously.  
  
"It means, half-breed, that the portal has been closed." replied a slightly irritated Hiei.   
  
"What should we do?" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
"Sh, what do you want to do? Get the whole school here?" demanded Sesshoumaru.  
  
Suddenly, a grinding sound was heard, as the sink moved aside to reveal the portal.   
  
"Come on, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" urged Inuyasha, as he was about to leap  
  
in when a phoenix came zooming out with Kurama and Kagome on his back, and Harry, Ron,  
  
Ginny, and Lockhart dangling from his tail.  
  
The phoenix dropped off those on his tail, as Sesshoumaru quickly lifted Kagome into his  
  
arms, while Inuyasha took Kurama, and hurried to the Madam Pomfrey's wing. Meanwhile,  
  
Harry and Ron went to talk to Dumbledore.   
  
"Why don't you dearies go back to your common rooms?" asked Mrs. Pomfrey. "It will  
  
be easier for me to heal them." Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, when he was silenced by  
  
Sesshoumaru dragging him out of the healing wing.   
  
"B-but!" stuttered Inuyasha, as Sesshoumaru kept pulling him away by the scruff of his  
  
neck.   
  
"Silence." warned Hiei.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I slowly opened my eyes as Madam Pomfrey walked into the room. We're in the hospital  
  
wing. Which means everything's fine now. I looked around for Kagome, as I heard a sharp intake  
  
of breath from Madam Pomfrey.   
  
"Kagome's gone!" yelled Madam Pomfrey. "She isn't even close to recovering yet!"  
  
"W-what!?" I yelled in return, losing my calm in milliseconds. Harry, Ron, Hermione,  
  
Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha quickly burst into the room, with Sesshoumaru and Hiei in tow.   
  
"What happened?" asked Harry.  
  
"Kagome's missing." I replied, as Sesshoumaru motioned for all of us to sit down.   
  
"Let's think, where would Kagome go? Why did she go?" asked Sesshoumaru, trying to  
  
remain calm, but his eyes betrayed him.  
  
"Kagome might have left because she still thinks we hate her." offered Hermione, as a  
  
guilty look crossed her.   
  
"It was my fault." cried Sango. "I claimed to be her best friend, and I didn't stick with her  
  
during her time of crisis."  
  
"It wasn't your fault alone." added Miroku. "We all misjudged her." This wasn't the time for  
  
confessions. We can't just sit around here, Kagome's still missing! I got up from bed, as a shot of  
  
pain ran through me, but I ignored it.  
  
"Wait!" called Harry. "Kagome might be at Dumbledore's office. He's the only one she  
  
might trust now." I nodded me head, as we all quickly headed to his office.  
  
*bam*   
  
Inuyasha busted open the door, as the rest of us quickly scrambled in. "Where's Kagome!?"  
  
demanded Inuyasha.  
  
"Show more respect!" yelled back Harry.  
  
"Ah, Kagome. I had a feeling you were going to come looking for her." murmured  
  
Dumbledore, as my eyes quickly shot up.  
  
"You know where she is?" I asked.  
  
"Not really." replied Dumbledore, as he clasped his hands together. "She left for some  
  
time already. She said something along the lines of going home." finished Dumbledore. I quickly  
  
turned and was about to walk out the door when Dumbledore's voice stopped me. "Might as well  
  
stay for the ceremony. Since you'll all be returning tomorrow. Give her some time alone."  
  
I nodded me head, as all of us left the office. "Man, we should have made the old geezer  
  
tell us where the wench went!" yelled Inuyasha. I glared at him along with the rest of us. Some of  
  
us defending Kagome, other Dumbledore, or both.   
  
I felt my heart grow heavy at the thought that Kagome is probably really mad at me this  
  
very second. I closed my eyes, trying to calm my nerves, as I walked into the Great Hall. A feast  
  
was present, but I didn't feel hungry. Everyone was smiling and laughing, but I did not feel  
  
happy. Hagrid had returned from Azkaban, but I didn't care.  
  
All I knew was that I had made the worst mistake of all. A mistake even worse than Youko,  
  
which almost cost him his life. My mistake was tearing me up from the inside out, knowing the  
  
one I love will probably hate me for the rest of her life.   
  
"Hagrid, I'm so happy your safe!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Would you believe it?" asked Hagrid with a wide smile.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, as the Great Hall became silent.  
  
"The dementors were about to get me." started Hagrid, as I he captured everyone's  
  
attention. "But three dragons saved me. They were strange ones, not the normal dragons. One  
  
was as white as snow, another with red skin, and..." I blocked off Hagrid's voice.  
  
Kagome had also asked her three most trusted dragons to protect Hagrid. This was what  
  
she was doing that day in the Forbidden Forest, and when she saw Harry, Ron, and I in danger,  
  
she saved us. I had even doubted she saved us then. I felt another stab of guilt wash over me, as I  
  
felt sick.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
*Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
  
Every Heart, Every Heart in not a gentle, yet.  
  
Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness.  
  
Every Heart, doesn't know so what to say, oh what to do.*  
  
"Do you think that was a wise choice?" asked grandpa, as I limped out from behind a tree,  
  
feeling really dizzy. If it wasn't for Topaz, I would have fallen flat on my face.   
  
"The best one out of all the choices I made." I replied. "I made my first mistake when my  
  
mother gave birth to me." I bit out bitterly. "My second mistake was coming to this school.  
  
Followed quickly by my third, falling in love with Kurama."  
  
"Kagome, those weren't your fault." started grandpa, but I cut him off.  
  
*(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone.  
  
So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars.  
  
Round & Round the planets revolve around the sun.  
  
And we always seek after love and peace, Forever more.  
  
Growing, growing, woe baby we can work it out.  
  
Look up at the sky, Every Heart is shining all today*  
  
"I wasn't suppose to be alive, and neither was Voldemort." I cut it. "We both should've  
  
died today, and it will probably make everyone else happier." I finished, as I saw worry flash  
  
across grandpa's face. "I will live as long as Voldemort is alive. But I will perish along with him  
  
when the time comes. It just means a longer suffering for me. I had hoped to be relieved from  
  
this pain yesterday, but things will never go my way, will they?"  
  
"Kagome." whispered grandpa softly, who had lost the twinkle in his eyes. "Your going  
  
to attack Voldemort again, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, and I look forward to it. The day he is defeated will be the day when I will finally be at  
  
peace. Then I won't have to worry about Kurama's well being along with everyone else." I added.  
  
"You still care for him, don't you?" asked grandpa with a tint of hope.  
  
*Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across.  
  
Every Heart, Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams.  
  
All of us, what to take a lasting happiness.  
  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep*  
  
"Sadly, yes. I can't seem to bring myself to forget him, nor can I bring myself to forgive  
  
him. I'm going to leave soon. Grandpa, I'm hoping you will keep this meeting a secret for me."  
  
"Of course." replied grandpa. "But everyone will be worried, especially Kurama."  
  
"Them, worry? Don't make me laugh. Kurama has Katie, and I have me duty. The rest has  
  
each other. I'll be taking my leave now. But, can you do me a favor?" I asked.  
  
"Yes?" asked grandpa.  
  
"The biggest migration of wizard history is going to unfold in an hour. Can you cast a  
  
STRONG concealment spell? I'm to weak to do it myself." I pleaded.  
  
"Migration? Don't tell me your...." grandpa trailed off.  
  
"Exactly, I'm going to take 3/4 of the creatures here with me to a new location. It will  
  
also make this a safer place for students. Sort of." I replied as an afterthought.   
  
"3/4 of the forbidden forest inhabitants?" repeated grandpa. "Do you know how much  
  
that is? You could start your own county with them if you did, and they reproduce fast. The  
  
magic of the forbidden forest actually constricts them from reproducing that much. When you  
  
take them away from here, they will reproduce like crazy. Not long from now, you might have  
  
your hands full with a country full of them."  
  
"I know." I replied. "Will you do it?"  
  
"Will you be coming back next year?" countered grandpa.  
  
"Your making this into a deal, aren't you?" I asked. "Fine, if I haven't found a way to  
  
defeat or locate Voldemort by then, I will return for third year at Hogwarts." Grandpa smiled, and  
  
nodded his head, indicating he will cast the spell for me.   
  
"So I see you won't be returning to the non magic world?" asked grandpa.  
  
"Of course not." I replied. "I'm disowned, remember?" I laughed a cold laugh. "All the  
  
more reasons for me to die along with Voldemort. I have nothing."   
  
*Someday Every Heart gonna free and easy.  
  
We have peace of mind.  
  
Someday all the people, find the way to love.  
  
Goes & Goes the time goes on, we are not alone.  
  
We live on together and we will find some precious things.  
  
Sometime we will smile, sometimes we will cry somehow.  
  
Don't forget believing yourself- Tomorrow's never die.*  
  
"I hope you change your mind about this." stated grandpa, "and one day forgive Kurama  
  
again. Haven't you thought about what you would have done if you two switched places?" I  
  
adverted my gaze.  
  
"I'm leaving now." I stated, avoiding the question. I wouldn't have betrayed him, would  
  
I? Of course not! Who cares anyway? He has Katie. I took out my flute and played the tune that  
  
alerted the 3/4 of the creatures that I have selected to accompany me to find a new home.  
  
"Grandpa, if you ever need me, send Winter to find me. Plus being a fox, she will not be thought  
  
to carry letters. She knows where I will be."  
  
I handed him a whimpering Winter, who wanted to come with me as well. I quickly  
  
mounted Cinnamon, as Grandpa cast the concealment spell. I saw sweat dripping off from  
  
Grandpa's head, as he took deep breaths. I knew this was no easy feat, concealing so many  
  
moving creatures, is almost like concealing a moving county.   
  
I quickly urged everyone to move out, as I never looked back again, afraid I might just  
  
break down. I can't be weak now. I had already made my decision, and my fate has already been  
  
decided. I am fated to die with Voldemort, and there is no turning back. Farewell everyone, at  
  
least, for now.  
  
  
  
*There is the warm heart places on my mind.  
  
In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet.  
  
There are many stars, they have talked with me, so kind.   
  
They say yes, always time's a friend of mine, so shine*  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
The train trip back home seemed to take centuries, as I couldn't wait to find Kagome and  
  
see if she would forgive me. When the train stopped, I quickly grabbed my luggage, and ran  
  
straight to Kagome's house.  
  
"Hey, wait..."I heard Inuyasha call, as he was silenced by Sesshoumaru, as a limousine  
  
pulled up. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, as I disappeared from their view. Kagome. I ran as  
  
fast as my legs could carry me with my demon speed. I finally reached the shrine, as I politely  
  
knocked on the door.   
  
"Kurama, hello, come in." urged Mrs. Higurashi, after she opened the door. "What brought  
  
you here?"  
  
"Kagome, can I speak to her?" I asked.  
  
"Kagome? There is no such person at our house. I can't believe you actually forgave her  
  
for all she did." stated Mrs. Higurashi with sadness laced into her words, though she didn't show  
  
it on her face.  
  
"No." I replied.   
  
*Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun.  
  
And we always seek after love and peace, Forever more.  
  
Growing, growing, woe baby, we can work it out.  
  
Look up at the sky, Every Heart is shining all today.*  
  
"I'm the one who should apologize and ask for her forgiveness." I finished, as a confused  
  
expression crossed Mrs. Higurashi. I quickly explained the real motive behind everything  
  
Kagome did, as realization dawned on Mrs. Higurashi, and guilt like my own reflected  
  
off on her.  
  
"She didn't come home." stated Mrs. Higurashi slowly, laced with sadness and worry now.  
  
"Where could she be?"  
  
"I don't know. But I hope she is safe right now." I replied, as I closed my eyes. "I will  
  
find you Kagome." I vowed, as I bowed to Mrs. Higurashi and left the shrine.   
  
*Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone.  
  
We live on together and we will find some precious things.  
  
Sometimes we will smile, sometime we will cry somehow.  
  
Don't forget believing yourself- Tomorrow's never die.*  
  
Kagome, I will find you.  
  
Even if you won't forgive me.  
  
I deserved it.   
  
With those thought in mind, I walked home to greet my mother, with a heavy heart. But I  
  
plastered a smile on my face nonetheless. Kagome, please be safe, I pleaded. I slowly walked  
  
down the road to my home alone, not a soul in sight, as the sun just started to set behind the  
  
horizon.   
  
***  
  
END!  
  
Yes, this the end. ^_^ Yea, I finished it!  
  
Stay tuned for Third Year!   
  
Summery: Kagome has been called back to Hogwarts a few days before school started. Kagome  
  
toys with the time contraption, receiving it since she signed up for all the classes. A accident  
  
happens, and Kagome is no longer existent in the present world. Kurama is worried, and asks  
  
Dumbledore to send him to where Kagome is. But things are never this easy.......  
  
Please read and review!   
  
Special thanks to the following reviews. For their helpful criticisms and encouragements. I also  
  
hoped this chapter was long enough for you guys! ^_^   
  
Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe  
  
Li-Kanjii  
  
aznfangurl16  
  
Hiei's-Girl01  
  
hiei is mine forever  
  
tidlewave-the-fox-demon  
  
KagomeYasha4448  
  
Artemis the Goddess  
  
Diana   
  
Star Silver Fox  
  
icegirl172  
  
Michelle  
  
Harmony  
  
Silver-Kitsune  
  
SilentDark  
  
tessa3  
  
Shinigami Clara  
  
ColdFang  
  
helen   
  
Undead Goddess  
  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu  
  
lone-black-tiger  
  
Jade-inu  
  
CrimsonBlades16  
  
Fire Kistune Goddess  
  
Forest Wolf  
  
bebe_milkshake  
  
Sweet Sakura Curls  
  
Shiroi Hikari  
  
Ai Higeki  
  
arrow-card  
  
Emme  
  
silvervail  
  
AnImEAnGeL97  
  
CrissyKitty  
  
bOa_bOa679  
  
Safire Ranmako  
  
Sukuri  
  
araumi  
  
Melshenia Kari  
  
Lady Light  
  
writerlover101  
  
The Hidden One  
  
Wintersong  
  
midnight frost  
  
Ty  
  
Fat Cat Buyo  
  
iminyourmind  
  
Quatre  
  
Pimmy Chan  
  
Hieifangurl  
  
Why?What?Shutup  
  
Silver-Eternal-Flame  
  
Fire Kistune  
  
Black Kitusne  
  
Ssam  
  
DemonSorceress  
  
Kiharu  
  
Ice Guardian  
  
Animegrl2  
  
Anggie-chan  
  
blue moon gurl  
  
selena*99  
  
rured 


End file.
